Totally Dramatic!
by 123NumberGirl456
Summary: An unoriginal story idea written out with 22 brand new campers. Take a gander and drop a review while you're around! Rated T because language I guess. Season 1 AU R&R A RESURRECTION 2 YEARS IN THE MAKING
1. Meet the Campers!

**Hey guys, it's Lily! Welcome to the first fanfic that I've written in a **_**long**_ **time. It honestly has to be 8+ years since I've written a fanfiction, and I'm glad Smash 4 and TD have gotten my urges flowing again. The idea for this came to me about 4-5 months ago, but it wasn't until about 2 weeks ago that a fire lit up in me and I pumped this out. It also kind of helped that I switched it from being an all out new season to just a Season 1 AU, but I might end up writing a brand new season in the future when this is done and under my belt. I hope you guys enjoy it! Author out~**

* * *

The camera faded into a scene of natural beauty. A gorgeous green landscape with lush forests, sparkling blue waters and bright sunshine glowing through the white clouds seemed to be untouched by the world around it. The camera slowly zoomed out to show a man standing at the edge of a dock, wearing an air of arrogance. He looked to be in his twenties, and was dressed fairly casual with the best fabric money could afford.

"Yo! This is Chris McLean coming at you from Camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!" Chris began, addressing his audience and flashing an award winning smile. "We're dropping the first season of what is going to be the HOTTEST reality show on T.V. right here, RIGHT NOW!" He gestured to the set behind him as he walked down the dock. "Here's the deal, we've had 22 campers sign up to come spend eight weeks at this crummy old summer camp. Here they'll have to face challenges against each other, then face the judgment of their fellow campers." At the end of the dock, he pointed to beneath him. "Every three days, a team can either win a reward or send one of their teammates down the 'Dock of Shame' to ride 'The Boat of Losers', where they will leave us forever."

A flash of white appeared as they switched locations, and now the camera showed a campfire pit surrounded by various logs and rocks to sit on. Chris popped his head back into view, pointing to behind him. "Their fates will be decided here at our dreaded Campfire Ceremonies, where one camper will not receive a marshmallow, ending their journey. After the smoke clears, only one will be left standing victorious." Chris held up the prizes as he listed them off. "And the winner will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, and a small fortune which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week!"

"But it won't be so easy for them to survive. They'll have to deal with black flies, grizzly bears." A shot of a grizzly bear fighting off the flies is shown. "The most disgusting camp food I've ever seen." We see a bowl filled with unidentifiable sludge. "And, most importantly, each other."

"Each moment will be caught on one of our hundreds of cameras we have set up around the camp site." Multiple shots are shown of cameras scattered all around, some in the most ridiculous of places including a bird's nest and one carelessly taped to the top of a Totem pole.

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!" Chris ends with great enthusiasm, giving one last big arm gesture as the camera faded to black.

***Theme Song***

**~_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind~_**

The camera zooms around Chris in a director's chair and up an extremely tall cliff, then down into the waters below. The camera surfaces to see Brooke and Reiden floating in a raft together, noses buried into their electronics. A seagull drops down and swoops up Brooke's game system and as she reaches for it the raft tips over landing both teens in the water.

**~_You asked me what I want to be and I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be famous~_**

The camera follows the seagull into the forest, where Jackie can be seen running away from Dan. Jessica is watching the scene and laughing hysterically, while Jason just shakes his head looking disappointed. The camera pans to see Nick pressing some logs he found while Misha stares at him dreamily.

**~_I wanna live close to the sun, well pack your bags because I've already won~_**

Fable and Nathan are arguing about something in a canoe that goes over a waterfall. Nathan's shirt gets caught on a rock while Fable continues to fall and splashes into the water. Arabelle is seen trying to bully Jamie but gets drenched by Fable's landing. Jamie gets a tiny smile as Arabelle starts to chew out Fable who looks hopelessly confused.

**~_Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day~_**

The camera then switches to inside the Main Lodge where Chef is preparing something gross while Lloyd and Landon are both tied up, looking scared for their lives. The camera pans to the right to see Ashley and Jake sitting together, Ashley is babbling to him and Jake looks uncomfortable.

**~_I wanna be famous, Nanana'nanaana nana nana~_**

Missy is taking a jog along the shore line and stops to flirt with Scott who is clearly not interested. Renard sneaks up behind Scott and shoves him into her, running away with a mischievous grin on his face. Scott glares after him but is dragged into a suffocating hug from Missy.

**~_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous! I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous!_~**

Amelia is standing on the dock admiring her reflection in a hand mirror. Renard stops on the dock to catch his breath, and spots Amelia. He thinks for a moment then a lightbulb appears above his head. He slams himself into Amelia sending them both off the dock. When they surface Amelia starts punching Renard's shoulder and he just floats there laughing at how it doesn't hurt him at all. The camera pans to the sun as it changes into a moon and pans back down. Lily and Silabus are seen sitting together in front of the fire, the attraction between the two painfully obvious. They are both too shy to go any further and look away from the other blushing. The camera zooms out to show all of the campers, Chris, and Chef around the campfire roasting marshmallows and whistling the rest of the opening.

_**The rest of the theme is whistled then fades to black~** _

The camera faded back in showing Chris's smiling face. "And now the moment we've been waiting for, it's time to meet our campers! Oh yeah, we also told them that they would be staying at a five-star resort so if they seem a little ticked, that's probably why." The very first boat is shown driving up the dock. "First to arrive on the island is Nick!" As his name was announced a tall, muscular boy stepped off the boat. He had dark blonde hair cut short with bright blue eyes that complimented his tan nicely. He wore a blue and white jersey with matching shorts, white socks and white high tops.

"It's great to finally be here man!" He exclaimed, holding his hand out for Chris to shake. Chris accepted it and the teen walked to the end of the dock without realizing he had been lied to. Chris snickered and then gestured to the boat.

"Next we have Scott!" Another tall boy stepped onto the dock, albeit a bit paler. He had chocolate brown hair swept to the side in a surfer's cut and eyes the same color. A black jacket over a black shirt and dark blue ripped jeans with white Nikes adorned the smiling teen. To complete his ensemble a pair of sunglasses sat atop his hair.

"Wow, this doesn't look anything like the website." Scott said, lips twitching a bit. The host smirked.

"Yeah, that's because I lied." Scott stood there for a moment with his eye beginning to twitch along with his lip. He opened his mouth to say something but then immediately closed it.

"So, this is where we are staying?" The obviously annoyed teen choked out. Chris chuckled, his grin only growing wider.

"Nope, this is where YOU'LL be staying. My crib is an airstream with A.C. over that way." The amused host responded pointing off into a random direction. Scott took a deep breath and left to join Nick at the end of the dock.

"Wonderful." He said with fake enthusiasm. He crossed his arms and leaned against the pole, ignoring Nick who was trying to start conversation with him.

Another boat had arrived and dropped off the next contestant, another male. His hair was a darker shade of brown compared to Scott's, and the same length as Nick's. He too had a pair of brown eyes and a dazzling smile. What he wore was a bright blue shirt designed to match a police officer's uniform tucked into black jeans with black sneakers.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Silabus!" Chris greeted the newest arrival.

"Thank you Chris! I must say it's an honor to meet you." Silabus said to his host. The teen looked around the set and a look of confusion found it's way to his features. "Although, are you sure we're in the right location? Where's the five star resort?"

"The world's best cheat over there lied to us." Scott called from his spot, still huffing. "There is no five star resort." Silabus' jaw dropped at his words.

"Surely he's kidding?" He asked, not wanting to distrust Chris before the game even started. The host laughed and he frowned.

"Fraid not dude, you're stuck here in this crummy old summer camp!" Before Silabus could say another word he was shooed to the end of the dock with the others. He found a place next to Scott, the frown deepening with each step. Nick once again tried to strike up a conversation, but neither of the other teens were having it. "Now let's say hello to Fable!" A much shorter teen male stepped off this time, with shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. Thick rimmed black glasses laid on his nose and a tattered black jacket was worn over a green t-shirt. He also had on a pair of khaki shorts that showed off his sickly pale legs, and worn out black Skechers. What was most peculiar about this contestant was that he held a book to his chest like it was his last line of defense. Scott let out a laugh and earned himself a glare from Silabus.

"H-hi Chris. It's n-nice to finally be here." Fable told the host, clutching the book even tighter. Chris frowned.

"Are you ok man? You look like you're about to be sick." Fable nodded, silently cursing his nerves for betraying him.

"Y-yeah. Just a little n-nervous." He responded. "I know I've never been to one, b-but this doesn't look like a -"

"HE LIED!" Scott yelled. Chris glared at the teen behind him.

"Shut up Scott, I'm the one who gets to tell them that!" Chris scolded. Scott rolled his eyes and went back to pouting. Turning his attention back to Fable, Chris smiled again. "But yeah, he's right. You're not staying at a five star resort."

Fable's eyes widened and he took a subconscious step back. "W-what?! Why did you tell us we were-"

"And here comes Lily!" Chris announced, shoving Fable towards the end of the dock. Fable couldn't catch his balance, and was about to hit the floor when Nick ran forward to catch him. Fable thanked the tall blonde, blushing just a bit. Nick smiled a boastful smile and finally got his first conversation going with the short bookworm. Off the next boat stepped a petite girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was darker than the boys, and she had on a pink off the shoulder top over a pair of black leggings. A pair of black ballet flats and a small white shoulder purse gave her a fashion forward look. She smiled and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I'm so happy to be here Chris! I've been dying to meet you since I saw you on that ice-skating show!" Lily exclaimed, earning the stares of all the other contestants. "I absolutely _love _ice skating plus the costumes are _totalement fantastique_!" She giggled and went to join the boys at the end of the dock.

"I saw that!" Nick piped up, breaking out of a heated debate of brains vs brawns with Fable. "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head, so they got immunity that week."

"You speak French?" Silabus asked while he went to stand next to her.

"Only a little. I've taught myself a few choice phrases for special occasions." Lily answered, turning her head away in attempt to hide the small blush that creeped on her cheeks. Whether she realized she'd been lied to or not remained unclear. The next boat dropped off another tall male with short black hair that held a slight curl, dark brown eyes and skin that looked similar to Lily's. A plain red polo, beige pants and white sneakers is what this teen wore.

"Everyone, say hello to Dan!" Chris said, giving Dan a large smile. "You were one the most eager candidates for the show weren't you Dan?"

"Indeed I was McLean, if only because when my comedian career takes off this will make great material!" The teen explained, thriving with energy. "You'll be able to say you knew me when Chris ol' pal."

"Don't call me that." The host told Dan. The teen examined his surroundings.

"We're not staying at a resort are we McLean?"

"No Dan, no we are not." Chris answered, smirking. Everyone was confused when Dan threw his fist in the air.

"YES! This will make a much better opening to my first show." He went to join the other contestants, which were all staring at him as if he were crazy.

"Oookay then…" Chris said slowly, before turning his attention back to the task at hand. "And now we have Lloyd." A medium-height boy stood next to Chris, waving at the camera. Everything the boy wore was white: His shirt, his pants, and his converse were all the same color. It looked good in contrast to his tan skin, black hair and hazel eyes. "Wow, you must really like the color white." Lloyd nodded and went straight to the other campers, saying nothing. Chris looked annoyed at his decision. "Well you're no fun."

"You have five seconds to explain what the hell is going on McLean." Said a low, female voice. Chris jumped a little and forced a smile while he introduced the next teen.

"Everyone, this is Jackie." Jackie glared and grabbed the host's shirt collar. "I don't like surprises Chris, so there better be a five star resort somewhere behind those crappy cabins." The irritated girl wore a black tank top with black fishnet gloves, dark purple skinny jeans with a skull belt, and black boots decorated with locks. A lip piercing matched her purple lipstick, her cloudy blue eyes were filled with anger and her long raven black hair flowed down to the middle of her back.

"Well aren't you a tough cookie." Chris taunted, knowing she couldn't do anything to him. "Unfortunately for you, there isn't. Just myself and your fellow campers." Jackie growled and let go of the host, sharing the same knowledge as Chris.

"This cannot get any worse." Jackie muttered to herself as she stomped her way over to the rest of the group. She found a place next to Dan to which he gasped.

"My my, who are you my exotic beauty?" The look of disgust shot at him didn't phase Dan at all, and he took a hold of one of her gloved hands. "My name is Dan, but you can just call me Mr. Right." He placed a kiss on her hand and she tore it away from him.

"Back off creep." She spat, wiping the kiss off on her jeans. Scott started laughing at the scene

"Is that seriously the best line you have?" He asked in between his fits of laughter. Dan seemed unfazed by Scott's words and only smiled.

"I only speak the truth my friend." was the teen's response, winking at Jackie. Jackie rolled her eyes and moved towards Nick, who seemed too afraid to say anything to her.

"That was the most life I've seen from you guys yet!" Chris stated, pleased to see things were heating up after a span of boring. "Keep it up, I was about to fall asleep."

"Um hello? Mr. Host?" Another female voice said from behind. It belonged to a girl about the same height as Fable, with long, curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a red sleeveless top with a black skirt and black heels. "Could you please direct me to the spa? I've had the most horrid ride."

"Welcome Misha." Chris greeted. "I'm totally not sorry to tell you that there is no spa here. What you see is what you get." Misha sighed and walked straight past Chris.

"I should have known I was being lied to. What kind of resort name is Wawanakwa?" Scott whistled as Misha walked to the end of the dock, and Nick made his way to meet her halfway.

"Hey there beautiful, I'm Nick." He held his hand out and Misha gracefully accepted, even adding a small curtsy.

"Pleasure to meet you Nick." Nick offered his arm and Misha took it, finding a place together behind Jackie.

"You're pretty dolled up for something this intensive." Nick pointed out. Misha shrugged and smoothed out her skirt.

"I was always taught from a young age to treat everything like an occasion." She responded. "That includes dressing the part."

"Our next camper has arrived! Welcome Jessi- " Before Chris could finish his sentence a small duffle bag was thrown on his stomach. He looked up and glared at the girl standing in front of him. She had shoulder-length ash blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a purple tank top and dark blue denim shorts with black leggings underneath. To finish her look she had on a pair of black high tops. "Jessica." The host finished, throwing the bag back at her.

"Chris where the hell is my brother!" Jessica yelled, placing her hands on her hips. "You said Jason and I were arriving in the same boat!" Chris gave a devilish smile, he knew he was going to enjoy her reaction.

"Yeah, the producers didn't really agree with that so he'll be showing up dead last." Jessica's hands reached for his throat, but a thick contract landed in front of them. The girl continued to fume as she stood next to Jackie, who looked as pissed off as she was. "And before you say anything, yes I lied about the resort." Jessica shut her mouth and kicked the pole next to her. Chris glared at her. "Hey, careful with that! We don't need you going under so early."

"Going under already?! AWESOME!" shouted the next boy who jumped onto the dock. He was the tallest contestant thus far, with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. An orange shirt was what he wore, along with some white pants and black jordans. Most curiously, a pair of fox ears and a tail could be seen. "I knew this show was going to thrill me, but I didn't think it'd happen so quickly!"

"Easy there Renard." Chris said, staring at the ears that seemed to move. "We're not doing anything, you guys are just arriving. Although I might need to do something to get the energy moving again." Renard's tail wagged behind him as he walked to the end of the dock, standing next to Scott. Scott looked at the teen with contempt.

"You mind not standing next to me freak?" He said, eyes staring daggers. "I don't want your problems rubbing off on me." Renard frowned for a moment, but his smile came back and he threw his arm over Scott's shoulder pulling him close.

"Trust me, I'm harmless." The taller boy said with a very slight hint of malice in his voice. Scott struggled but ultimately could not get out of the hold. Chris chuckled at the two teens.

"Now that's what I like to see. And now to welcome Missy!" As her name was called, a girl around the same height as Nick stepped off her boat. She had long red hair tied into a messy ponytail and dark brown eyes. She had on a blue tank top, brown work out pants and black Adidas.

"Thanks so much for having me McLean. I'm a big fan." She said, a bit more seductively than expected. "Probably your biggest. I don't watch anything unless it has your hunky self in it." Missy blew a kiss and went to join her fellow campers, leaving Chris to stand there unsure of how to react.

"Couldn't you have thought of a less gross way of kissing up to the host?" Jackie said, her nose turned upwards in disgust. "He's like twice your age." Missy rolled her eyes, standing a _bit _too close to Scott for his liking.

"Age is but a number." Missy said making eyes at the still trapped teen boy. Scott shuddered and tried to ignore her burning stare. Jackie was about to retort when the next contestant arrived. Chris snapped out of whatever thought he was in and gestured towards the boat.

"Brooke! Nice to have you with us." He said as she stepped down. It was another petite girl, with shoulder length black hair with a single purple streak going down the side. Her glasses looked exactly like Fable's and hid her light brown eyes. She is wearing a forest green t-shirt, a dark brown skirt that ends just above the knee and brown ankle boots. The golden triangle barrett in her hair shimmers in the sunlight, and she shyly waves to everyone. "You just recently turned 16, making you the youngest competitor here. How do you feel about that?" The girl doesn't answer right off the bat, as if she's waiting for something. Chris rolled his eyes and an awkward moment of silence is held. "Fine. How do you feel about that _Princess_?" Chris sighed, giving into the young girl's request. Brooke smiled a wide smile.

"I feel pretty pumped about it Chris! I may be the youngest but that won't deter me!" She said with great confidence and skipped to the end of the dock. She stood right next to Dan and giggled. "You're cute." Dan laughed and bowed towards the girl.

"I'm flattered Princess. However, my heart already belongs to another." He said, blowing a kiss to Jackie. Jackie responded by flipping him off and he sighed happily.

"How...cute…" Chris said, still annoyed at what the camper made him do. A scream was heard behind him, and the usual cocky Chris came back out. "Ah, I see Amelia has made it safely." The girl had shoulder length, curly auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She is wearing a white blouse, blue jeans and white ballet flats. A gold bangle hangs off her left wrist and jiggles around while she throws her hands around.

"CHRIS MCLEAN EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" Amelia screamed, stamping her foot down. The host couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle in front of him.

"Jeez, it's nice to meet you too." He joked, ducking to avoid what had to be the weakest punch ever thrown. "You got lied to doll, nothing else to it." Amelia let out an "ugh" and turned around to hop back on her boat, only to watch it sail away.

"You CANNOT make me stay here! This isn't what I signed up for!" She voiced, only to have a contract shoved into her face. Yanking it out his hands, she ripped it up and dropped it into the water.

"Good thing about lawyers Amelia, which I'm sure you know with how much your dad has sued, is that they make LOTS of copies." Chris holds up an extra 2 copies of the same contract Amelia threw into the water. The brunette huffs and walks over next to Nick.

"Hey there big guy." Amelia said, batting her eyes and turning up her charm factor. Nick offered his other arm to the girl. Amelia took it with a smug smile now on her lips, masking the anger that still boiled beneath her skin.

"Someone's a bit out of their element." Jackie mocked. Amelia's head whipped in her direction, the anger resurfacing.

"Shut it weird bitch." Amelia shot back. Jackie smirked and decided it would be better to leave it at that. They would be plenty of time to push the fellow girl's buttons over the next weeks. Maybe this wasn't such a waste of time after all. Amelia rolled her eyes and tugged Nick, bringing him closer to her. Misha frowned as she was jerked to the left, clutching onto Nick tighter. Nick, obviously enjoying this, smiled smugly.

"Contestant number 15 is Landon. What's up dude?" Chris asked the lanky, pale teen. He had unkempt, sandy blonde hair that ended right below his ears, and bright green eyes. This teen is wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of the Milky Way galaxy and white letters stating "YOU ARE HERE" in bold print, along with khaki shorts and black Vans. He smiled and pointed upwards.

"A lot of amazing things Chris. We have our own Solar System and our Milky Way galaxy, but we also have so many other wondrous things like the Andromeda galaxy, Triangulum Galaxy, supernovas-"

"That's not what he meant you geek." Scott said, not even trying to escape Renard's grasp anymore. "Not like you would have anything to talk about."

"No need to be mean about it dude. It happens." Silabus said, not liking Scott's tone.

"Yeah, chill dude." Lily added.

"Ooooh, whoops. Sorry, I just get so excited to talk about her." Landon said, high fiving Chris before walking to the others.

"Who's her?" Misha asked, tugging Nick back towards her being. Amelia glared at the blonde and tugged Nick back, putting Nick in the center of a tug of war.

"Now now ladies, there's enough of me to go around." Nick said, laughing at the two girls fighting over him.

"Why, Space herself." Landon answered.

"Space doesn't h-have a gender." Fable said, looking up from his book. "Space isn't even an a-animate object."

"Well duh, I know that." Landon told the boy. "To me however, Space is a beautiful woman who's an endless mystery waiting to be solved."

"Wow, and I thought you had issues." Scott said to Renard who only shrugged.

"I can respect the dedication at least." Renard responded to the rude teen, and finally released him from his grip. Scott moved to the opposite side of the dock and Missy followed him.

"Hey there cutie." Missy said, winking at Scott. Scott let out an annoyed sigh.

"Listen, I'm not interested nor will I ever be. Go bug someone else." He told the girl. Missy didn't budge, causing Scott to face-palm. "Whatever, just don't get in my way alright?"

"Jake's here!" Chris announced, getting the show back on track. A teen as tall as Renard was on the dock now with shoulder length, feathered black hair. His light skin and bright blue eyes stood up in comparison to his dark wardrobe which consisted of nothing but black. Black hoodie, black shirt, black pants and black sneakers. It was the complete opposite of Lloyd.

"First an all white, then an all black?" Chris asked, shaking his head. "You guys aren't very creative with your clothing choices." Jake said nothing as he walked by and stood next to Lloyd, looking like a human Ying Yang symbol. "And again I get nothing, what are you guys mutes?"

"No, I just don't see a point in talking to you right now." Jake responded, Lloyd nodding in agreement.

"I want everyone to get here before I start introducing myself further." Lloyd said right after. "I don't feel like doing it over and over again when there's 6 contestants left to arrive."

"HEY LOSERS, FUTURE WINNER COMING THROUGH!" The next female contestant shouted as she approached the dock. An aura of intimidation seemed to radiate off her, and even Chris shuddered as she stepped off her boat. She had fiery red hair tied into a loose braid that hung off her right shoulder, and wore a black halter with red skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. The intensity that glowed within her emerald green eyes was enough to reduce a small child to tears.

"Speaking of remaining contestants, here's Arabelle." She walked to the end of the dock and laughed.

"Where's my competition Chris?" Arabelle taunted. "Surely these clowns are just here for decoration?"

"Excuse me, but my make-up happens to look just fine." Amelia retorted. "And I wouldn't go around calling people clowns dressed like _that_."

"You want to go priss?" Arabelle threatened. Amelia stepped behind Nick and the red-head smirked.

"That's what I thought, bitch. Now clear a space for me." She ordered. Lily pulled Silabus to the side with her, visibly frightened by the new girl. Misha also pushed Nick over and joined Amelia behind him when Arabelle took her place. Jackie grinned and walked up to her.

"I think we're going to get along just fine." Arabelle stared for a moment, then put her hand up to Jackie's face.

"Sorry babe, but I ain't here to make friends." Jackie scowled at being called "Babe" but backed off. Arabelle noticed Lloyd staring at her. "What are you staring at, monochrome?"

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." Lloyd responded. The teen raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" She growled. Lloyd gulped and put his hands up in a defensive position.

"You're loud..and scary…" He answered, preparing to get punched. Arabelle shook her head at his fear.

"Hmph, suppose I should take that as a compliment." The dock was eerily quiet after that with the occasional cough. No one said a word, afraid to light the fuse of the female time bomb. Even Chris stood there awkwardly although he was tapping his foot. The next contestant was late in arriving and he knew the audience was going to get bored. He sighed in relief as the next boat sailed into view, holding a gangly teen who happened to be the palest contestant yet. He didn't seem concerned about the moving boat beneath him as he was pre-occupied in whatever was going on in the laptop he held in his arm. The boy continued to click away the keys even after the boat had gotten to the dock, and another awkward moment of silence passed before Chris spoke up.

"Uh, Reiden? You there bro?" At the sound of his name he looked up and gasped.

"Oh wow, I'm here already? That was fast!" Reiden said appearing to be genuinely shocked. The teen wasted no time in pulling a business card out of seemingly no where and shoved it into the host's hands. "Mr. McLean it's a pleasure to meet you. I might be young but I'm actually working on starting a career as a freelance graphic designer so if you ever need anything done or-"

"Look our next contestant is here!" Chris exclaimed, cutting Reiden off. The pale teen looked annoyed but found a place next to Brooke at the end of the dock. He went back to clicking away on his laptop, completely oblivious to the fact that Brooke was gawking at him like she had seen a ghost. The boat had dropped off another short boy with a little bit of muscles on his bones. He is wearing a tan shirt over a white undershirt, grey pants and black sneakers with multi-colored laces. His brunette hair was styled into a messy fauxhawk and his hazel eyes showed no emotion along with the rest of his face. The newest teen gave a glance behind Chris.

"So you mean this show is at some crappy summer camp?" Chris nodded and the boy was quiet for a moment. "That means you lied to everyone already here and everyone who arrives after me." The host gave a wide grin.

"That's exactly what it means Nathan." Chris told him. Nathan shrugged and went to join his fellow campers at the end of the dock. He didn't say another word and continued to wear the same expressionless stare. It caused Chris to shudder a bit, but the sounds of another boat arriving caught his attention. A tall, slim red-headed girl jumped onto the dock smiling from ear to ear. The camera panned from the bottom up to show she was wearing a light pink tank top, a bright red skirt and black wedges. A small pink scarf was tied around her neck and her bright brown eyes shone with an excitement that matched no other. Chris was overwhelmed by the wave of energy floating off her, but kept it cool for the cameras. "Welcome to Camp, Ashley."

"Hi-hi Chris McLean! It's sooooo nice to finally be here with you I've been dreaming about this moment since the moment I sent my application in and I almost couldn't believe you actually picked me my mom didn't believe me I had to send her the e-mail and everything!" She finished, waving ridiculously fast at the same time she spoke. Before Chris could get a word in, she gasped. "Ohmigosh are those my fellow cast members?!" She exclaimed and ran down to the end of the dock. She stopped right in front of Jake and stared at him with her large grin. Jake didn't notice at first, so when he looked down to see what everyone was looking at he almost jumped back. Ashley still said nothing even as Jake stared back.

"Um, can I help you?" He asked feeling rather uneasy. He wasn't used to girls being so interested in him, hell he wasn't used to ANYONE being this interested in him. Ashley just giggled and grabbed his arm, snuggling up the giant.

"You're tall." were her only words. Most of the cast snickered while Jake stood there with no idea how to respond.

"Thanks for...noticing?" Jake said to the girl, who was now permanently attached to his right arm.

"That girl has issues." Arabelle sneered.

"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with her being excited." Nick rebuttled.

"But there's a difference between being excited and being crazy." Jackie chimed in.

"I don't think it's fair to classify her as crazy so soon." Silabus said to the others.

"I agree, let's give her at least a little bit longer to prove us wrong." Misha added.

"Y-you guys...she's r-right there." Fable stuttered. "Sh-she can hear you." It seemed to be the complete opposite however, as Ashley kept her gaze forward without even flinching at the words being said as if they went through one ear and straight out the other. Jessica shifted her stance and looked away.

"She's starting to creep me out something fierce." The blonde commented. "Not even my brother goes this long being quiet."

"You know, I like her." Chris admitted, gaining a few confused looks. "What? I have a feeling she'll bring in some great ratings."

"I hardly doubt she'll bring more ratings than myself Chris." Amelia said, fluffing her hair a bit with her free hand. "I'm the only reason the male audience will even be tuning in."

"You're right, guys LOVE watching stupid people." Arabelle scoffed. The brunette turned to say something back, but Chris cleared his throat.

"We're almost done campers, this is the 2nd to last contestant. Say hello to Jamie!" He gestured to the newest female, but there wasn't much to see. She was gangly like Landon, and her clothes had seen better days. She is wearing a black sweatshirt with bleach stains, faded grey jeans and dark grey vans, which might have been white at another time. Her red hair was dark and messy hanging in loose, limp strands and her grey eyes had no shine to them. She looked like the wind would swoop her up and take her away at any given moment. "Gotta be honest with you Jamie, you don't look like the type of person for this show."

"I'm not." She replied matter-of-factly. "In fact, when I heard about this stupid show I wanted nothing to do with it. I knew it was a scam the minute you showed your face McLean." The girl sighed before continuing her story. "However, my stupid mother and my stupid sister thought it would be hilarious to enter me as a joke and they wouldn't let me back out of it once they learned I got picked."

"That's horrible!" Lily exclaimed.

Jamie ignored her and kept going. "I basically had zero say on the matter, even though they entered me without my permission. So now I'm stuck here with the rest of these poor souls." Jamie deliberately found a spot farthest away from the rest of the teens and said nothing else. If anything, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Man... " Chris started, looking pretty solemn. "I KNEW this show was a good idea!"

"You cannot possibly keep this girl against her will!" Lily yelled, distraught. "Surely you can find the 23rd entrant and swap them?" Jamie hid her face in her hands, embarrassed Lily was making such a fuss.

"Please stop…" Jamie groaned from beneath her fingers. "It's fine, now that I'm here I might as well try to enjoy myself."

"You can't enjoy yourself if you never wanted to come!" Lily took a breath, about to continue her rant when Jessica shoved her aside and sprinted to the end of the dock. She landed into Silabus' arms, causing them both to blush massively.

"Hey, save the pushing for the competition." Renard complained. "Don't be wasting your strength so soon!" Chris barely stepped back in time to avoid being toppled by Jessica. His earlier glare returned as she embraced the skinny boy stepping off the boat. His ash blonde hair ended right below his ears and was gelled back. He is wearing a navy blue button-up shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Oh Jason I'm so glad you're ok!" Jessica shouted, tightening the grip on him. "I panicked when the boat left without you, and then Chris said you were coming last-"

"I'm fine sis." Jason gasped, struggling to breath under his sister's iron grip. "Jess I can't breathe!" The girl let go of her brother and started fixing his hair, to which he swatted her hands away. "For crying out loud Jessica you're my sister, not my Mom."

"I can't help it, Mom made me promise to watch over you when we left." Jessica replied, fighting the urge to start fixing his hair again. "Are you sure you're fine? You're not hungry or anything?" Jason rolled his bright blue eyes at his sibling.

"I'm fine Jess. Honestly."

"Oh my god Twins!" Ashley squealed, causing all around her to jump. Jake, surprisingly, was unaffected. "I've never met twins before, can you guys like read each others mind?!" Jessica narrowed her eyes and shook her head, while Jason let out a nervous laugh.

"It's impossible to read minds." Nathan responded. "Being a twin does not make it possible, that's not how the world works Ashley."

"Alright Campers, that's all 22 of you!" Chris announced, with an excited grin. "Take a good look around you, because these are the people you will be spending the next eight weeks with." A few flirtatious smiles, glares, and eye rolls were exchanged among the teenagers. "Now, we need a shot of you guys together for the promo so gather on over here." The gang of 22 walked over and stood in two rows with the girls in front and the guys in back. Chris took out his camera and set it up after jumping on the boat. "OK, One two three!" The teens started to get up when the host waved them back down. "Hold on, I forgot the lens cap." A collective group sigh moved among the group as they got back into position. "No one move until I say so got it?"

"Got it!" Lily piped up.

"Alright, let's try this again. One, two, and -" Almost like he planned it, Chris had to put the camera down a second time. "Whoops card's full!"

"Get on with it!' Jackie shouted, slapping away Dan's hand from her shoulder for about the tenth time. "I cannot be held responsible for what's going to happen to this idiot!"

Chris snickered and held the camera up once again. "This should work for sure this time. Everybody say 'Wawanakwa!'" The campers shouted in unison, however the cheerfulness was soon replaced by fear as the dock broke beneath them, plummeting everyone into the water.

"WHAT THE HELL MCLEAN!" Jackie, Arabelle, and Amelia all screamed.

"WOOOO! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Renard yelled, obviously the only one enjoying himself.

"That was so not planned by the way." Chris responded, lying through his teeth. He landed safely on the shore line and pointed in the direction of the camp. "Dry off and meet me at the fire pit in ten minutes!"

* * *

**And that's where I have decided to leave off on Episode 1! In the next chapter teams will be introduced and the first challenge will appear. I hope you guys liked it, and if you want tell me who you like and who you don't like in your review :)**

**Total Drama Island belongs to Fresh T.V. I own nothing except my 20 OC's. Big shout out to my boys Renard and Reiden for letting me use their OC's. They aren't on here but they deserve credit anyway. **


	2. The Cliffside Crusade

**Heyo Guys! Sorry Chapter 2 took so long to come out, life kept getting in the way and all that jazz (also it might have been because I'm lazy). So it wasn't until a day after the first chapter was posted that I realized I completely forgot to describe what Reiden looked like, so I found a place to put that in here. I could've also just updated Chapter 1, but nah. I like where it ended up. With nothing else to say, I hope you enjoy! -Lily**

The camera showed all 22 campers sitting around the campfire as Chris spoke to them. "And now I officially welcome you all to Camp Wawanakwa, your new home for the next eight weeks. Everyone sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends." The camera switches between three shots of Jackie shoving Dan away from her only to have him leap back on his feet, Misha and Amelia glaring at each other from either side of Nick, and Fable trying to get Nathan's attention and failing. "Which ever one of you stays on the island long enough without being voted off will win…" He paused, as if to add dramatic effect. "ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

"Excuse me Chris, I was just curious about the sleeping arrangements because I'd love for Jackie and I to share a cabin." Dan said, throwing his arm around her shoulder. Jackie growled at his annoying persistence.

"As hilarious as that would be, these cabins are not co-ed. Girls get one side and guys get the other." Dan looked saddened by the news, and Jackie took this opportunity to slip out from under his arm. "And to our next order of business, when I call your name please stand over there." Chris said, pointing to his left.

"Scott, Lloyd, Jackie, Amelia, Lily, Brooke, Nick, Misha, Fable, Nathan, and Jake." After prying Ashley off Jake's arm, the eleven stood in a group. Chris tossed a flag in their direction, which was caught by Nick. "From this moment on you guys will be known as," the flag unrolled to show a raccoon sitting in a garbage can wearing the lid on it's head, "The Ravaging Raccoons!"

"Ew, what kind of a name is that?" Amelia complained. Chris ignored her and and listed the second team.

"Reiden, Ashley, Landon, Arabelle, Jessica, Dan, Missy, Jamie, Silabus, Renard and Jason." Chris tossed them their flag and Arabelle intercepted Jessica in grabbing it. "You guys are now," their flag unrolled and revealed a bird with stars around it's head looking dizzy. "The Looney Loons!" The Raccoons laughed at the Loons' name, but silenced when Arabelle whipped her head in their direction.

"The Looney Loons? You cannot be serious McLean." Arabelle said, turning her head back to face him. Chris gave a cocky smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't pick the names Arabelle, sorry." Before she could gripe any further, Chris lead them to an outhouse. "For the entire competition, you and your teams will be on camera in all public places."

**(Confessionals)**

***static to Chris***

"**You'll also be able to share your true thoughts and feelings with video diaries at any time you want. Come here to update the audience on your thoughts or confess any dark secrets." **

***Static to Jake***

"**Oh thank God I'm away from Ashley! I mean she was cute and all, but I think I lost all circulation in my right arm." **

***Static to Nathan***

"**I wonder if I'm the only intelligent person on my team. Clearly the rest were chosen on looks alone."**

***Static to Renard***

"**My team's pretty diverse, and I like that. Although, it's a bit too early to get too hyped. Games like this have plenty of curveballs to them.. Oh, who am I kidding, it's gonna be awesome regardless!" **

***Static to Jackie***

"**I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Chris for finally getting that freak Dan away from me. I don't get what his deal is or why he won't stop bothering me. Now I can focus on the important things, like getting rid of a certain bitch on my team."**

***Static to Dan***

"**I simply cannot believe Chris would do that to me! I don't know if I can live without my beautiful Jackie beside me!"**

***Static to Amelia***

"**Ugh, I would get stuck with one of the weird girls. No matter, I'll just have to use my charms to win over the group and get her out before she becomes a threat. I already have Nick."**

***Static to Misha***

"**To be honest, I'm not sure how to feel about my team. Amelia and Jackie are already pretty tense with each other, and the rest of them don't talk all that much. Except Lily, who talks a bit **_**too **_**much."**

***Static to Lily***

"**Oh my gosh I am so ready to do this! It sucks that Silabus is on the other team though, he's really cute. Oh but thank goodness Arabelle's there! Something is not right with that girl and it's not going to be pretty when she snaps."**

***Static to Scott***

"**Well if you must know, I think my team sucks. I have way too many chicks for my liking, but whatever. It won't be hard getting rid of them, and I'll admit it's a bonus that I have a bunch of nerds as well."**

***Static to Fable***

"**I-I don't like Scott. I get the feeling he's going to be causing a lot of tr-trouble." **

***Static to Lloyd***

"**Am I wrong for being disappointed about my placement? It's not that I don't like the people on my team, I just kind of like someone on the other team more."**

***Static to Missy***

"**No, why am I stuck with all the weirdos?! Why must all the super gorgeous guys be on the other team?! This is SO unfair!"**

***Static to Ashley, who is facing the wrong way***

"**So I'm not sure why my bff and I got separated, but it's no biggie! I'm going back to him after this anyway."**

***Static to Reiden, who is typing away on his computer***

"**My team looks ok I guess. I don't know, I wasn't really focusing. I've got this great new idea in my head and I have to get it out before I forget!" **

***Static to Brooke, who is holding up a picture of a video game character***

"**Ok, so you're probably all wondering why I dropped my jaw at that Reiden guy, so look at this! With the blonde hair and blue eyes, he looks exactly like this guy! Sure the whole dark blue long sleeved shirt, tan jeans and black shoes aren't exactly his style, but it's still pretty cool!"**

***Static to Silabus***

"**I'm still not ok with being lied to, but Chris seems like a pretty decent guy so I'm not going to hold it against him. Although, I wish he had put me on the same team as Lily...I was looking forward to getting to know her better."**

***Static to Landon***

"**I'm so pumped! We got our teams together and I've got a good feeling about that Renard guy. He looks pretty strong. My only complaint would be that I wanted a more space-related team name, like the Glistening Galaxies!"**

***Static to Jessica***

"**I was worried that Jason and I were going to be split apart, but I'm so relieved we weren't! Now I can make sure that no one messes with my brother."**

***Static to Jason***

"**Come on I specifically requested to not be on the same team as my sister! I love Jessica, I really do, but I cannot stand how overprotective she is of me. I'm not a baby and I can handle myself!" **

***Static to Nick**

"**Today's a good day. I got both my lovely ladies on my team plus Scott who looks like he'll be the biggest asset to the team. I think Loons got all the smart ones though."**

***Static to Jamie***

"**Great, not only am I stuck here I got put on the team with the devil looking chick. I can tell she's going to be a huge pain in the -"**

***Static to Arabelle* **

"**My team SUCKS! I got stuck with all the weak morons and freaks. I'm going to have to carry us through every single challenge because I know I can't trust any of those losers not to screw things up. This is not a great start."**

***static***

"If we have no questions, I'll show you to your cabins." Chris pointed to the cabins as they arrived. "Raccoons you take the east and Loons you take it to the west. We sent your baggage ahead so all of your belongings will be there. You have exactly 30 minutes to unpack and meet back at the Main Lodge." The teams began going their separate ways (after convincing Ashley that being away from Jake made them even closer) and began to unpack.

***Ravaging Raccoons***

The girls swung their cabin door open, Brooke taking the lead. She flew to the bunk her bag was placed at and started digging around in it. Misha climbed the ladder to her bunk and took out a small book with a pencil. She began writing in it when Lily's voice called from beneath.

"Heya bunk buddy!" She said as she hopped on the ladder and poked her head over. "Looks like I'll be living underneath you!" The blonde had to force a smile along with a chuckle.

"Looks like it." Misha didn't have time to protest Lily climbing into her bed. She smacked her book shut when Lily tried to peek at what she wrote.

"Oooh, what are you writing?"

"Nothing special, just keeping a record of my time here." Misha responded. Lily nodded and took the ladder back down to her bunk, to which Misha let out a sigh of relief. She opened her book again and spent the rest of her time filling the pages. Lily unzipped her bag and took out multiple bracelets, all in every color imaginable. She pondered over which color combination she wanted and decided to go with a simple black and white.

"They placed my bag there, so it's MY bed!" Amelia told Jackie, who was laying on the only solo bed in the cabin.

"Oh yeah? Well now I'M laying on it, so take your crap and go bunk with Brooke." Jackie replied, stretching out to take up even more of the bed. Amelia glared, picked up her bag and walked over to the bunk below the young girl.

"Fine, you want that bed?" The brunette said dropping her belongings to the floor. "You can have it." Then she bent down, grabbing a hold of Jackie's black bag. "But don't forget your bag." And with that, Amelia tossed it out the window right next to her. Jackie's look changed from one of pride to anger as she heard the 'thud' of it hitting the ground.

"If you are sitting in this bed by the time I get back you will not live to see the first challenge" Jackie growled and ran outside to retrieve her things. Amelia smirked and unpacked rather quickly, her pink suitcase containing her PJs, swim suit and a pink curling iron.

"Wow, I've never seen them come in that color!" Brooke exclaimed, hanging over the side of her bed. Amelia jumped and whacked her head against the top bunk, dropping her iron. Brooke giggled and hopped off with a smooth landing. She kneeled down to pick it up but even in her pained state Amelia was able to swat the girl's hand away.

"Don't. Touch. It." She told Brooke, putting emphasis on each and every word. The girl was confused before she saw Amelia rubbing her head.

"Oh no, are you ok?" She asked, leaning over to help her up but was swatted away once again.

"I'll be fine, I just need to find the nearest outlet and fix my hair." Amelia replied, picking up her iron and leaving without another word. She passed Jackie on her way out and surprisingly, both girls ignored each other. Jackie was clearly not pleased however, her bag dripping with mud.

Over on the boys' side, things seemed to be a bit more relaxed. Nathan simply picked his bag off the floor and set it on his pillow, leaving right after.

"That guy gives me the creeps." Scott said when Nathan was out of earshot. "He's only said, what, 2 things since arriving?"

"Maybe he's a mute." Nick mused, taking out a dumbbell.

"If that's the case he's not going to get very far." Jake said while attempting to find a way to fit on such a small bed.

"You shouldn't count him out though.. sure talking's probably not his strong suit, but he's probably got something else to him. They put him here for a reason, right?" came Lloyd's reply, as he busied himself by organizing everything inside his bag that had been jumbled by the trip over.

"I wonder what his audition tape looked like…" Fable said from inside of his book. "Maybe he's one of those people who look harmless but is really a raging psychopath."

"When he snaps, I'm throwing you to him first, shorty." Scott teased, playfully brandishing his toothbrush in his direction. Fable frowned at Scott's joke.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you knew his secret and didn't try to stop him, therefore it'd be your fault." The teen explained, slipping his shades over his eyes and heading out the door.

"Don't worry short stuff!" Nick said, giving Fable a reassuring pat on the back. "I'd rather jump off a cliff then throw a person to their untimely doom".

***Looney Loons***

"If you think you're getting the top bunk, you've got another thing coming." came Arabelle's voice from inside the cabin. Jessica was hanging off the ladder, about to throw her bag onto the bed. She rolled her eyes and continued climbing.

"Don't know why you're bitching about a top bunk when you could be scaring Jamie out of the solo bed." The blonde pointed out as she emptied the contents of her bag onto the bed. Arabelle looked over to confirm what Jessica had said, and grinned as she noticed Jamie sitting, doing nothing but staring out into space.

"Too easy." Arabelle scoffed, and left Jessica to her own devices. Missy sat on her bed pouting which drew Ashley's attention.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ashley asked, plopping herself down next to her.

"Out of all the guys placed on this team, we couldn't get any of the cute ones!" Missy groaned. "They could have at least given us Scott!" Ashley giggled and patted Missy's head, resulting in a death glare from the pouting girl.

"Oh silly Missy, don't you know being farther away from them makes you closer?" Missy couldn't believe her ears. Did she seriously believe that? Ashley continued to smile even after Missy got up and left.

"To make matters worse, I got the village idiot." She grumbled to herself, walking past Jamie being shoved away from Arabelle after attempting to fight for the bed.

"Have fun with the freak Jamie." Arabelle taunted, taking out what looked to be a vapor pen. Jamie didn't respond and set her sack down on the floor in front of her new bed.

"Heya James! I see you're taking the bottom bunk now!" Ashley chirped. The cabin snickered at Ashley's mistake and Jamie pinched her nose in annoyance.

"It's Jamie, not James. How do you even get that mixed up?" Jamie didn't get an answer, Ashley said something about seeing Jake and bolted outside.

"Don't let that get to you, they needed a stupid person for comedic relief." Jessica told Jamie from her bed. Jamie just sighed and decided to hide under her covers until needed.

***Confessional***

***static to Jessica***

"**They also needed a wimp to bully, and I'm afraid that's Jamie's role here." **

***static***

"I CALL TOP BUNK!" Renard shouted, picking up his orange suitcase and shooting it like a basketball. When it landed, light clapping was heard around the cabin. Renard grinned and started unpacking. Landon was unpacking below him, silently hoping that the beds could support Renard's size. This isn't exactly they way Landon wanted to die.

"Do you mind if I take the top?" Jason asked Dan who, strangely, laid on the floor in the middle of the cabin. "Jessica's not here, so now it's my turn to be on top!" Jason blushed as the words left his mouth. "O-on top the bunk that is!" Dan said nothing in response but after a moment nodded to Jason.

"Um, are you feeling alright?" Silabus inquired, worried about his team-mate.

"No, I'm not alright and I never will be!" Dan exclaimed, holding his hand up to his head dramatically. "How can I be without my love, my life, my soul?!" Everyone stopped and stared at Dan who got up to continue his theatrics.

"There's a giant hole in my heart that can't be filled, and I'll never be happy until I'm reunited with my Jackie once more!" He then ran out of the room, calling out to his "fair maiden".

"Wow, that's sad." Reiden noted, closing up his laptop. He yawned and stretched his arms, laying down on his bed. "I like girls as much as the next guy, but I don't think it's wise for him to get so wrapped up in one so early."

"Well I mean, there's nothing wrong with that right?" Silabus questioned, his mind mostly filled with thoughts of Lily. Reiden could only shrug.

"That's why Space is the best girlfriend." Landon replied, taking out a book about the solar system. "She's always there, she'll never leave you, and she's always educating you. What more could you want?"

"An actual girl." Renard answered, throwing a pillow at Landon's head. "Not everyone wants to have a giant black void as a lover." Landon threw it back and chuckled.

"You don't know what you're missing."

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS YOUR TIME IS UP! REPORT TO THE MAIN LODGE!" Chris's voice blared over the loudspeakers. After some empty words of encouragement Jessica dragged Jamie out of bed.

***Main Lodge***

The campers were introduced to Chef Hatchet, an intimidating man to say the least. He barked at the teens to get in line, and Arabelle was the first one to approach the counter. He dropped a grey blob onto her tray, which happened to bounce on contact. She grimaced as it continued to bounce and pushed it back towards Chef.

"I may not be a cook, but I know for certain it shouldn't be bouncing like that." Chef glared at her and, without breaking eye-contact, brought a mallet down on the blob he called food. With a sickening squish, it laid there lifeless. Arabelle stared at it, trying to process what just happened before she was shouted at to keep the line moving. All the campers went along smoothly, until Reiden approached the counter.

"Do you have an ingredients list?" Chef chuckled and grabbed something from beneath the counter. He handed Reiden a piece of paper, written in a completely different language. Reiden smiled and tucked the paper in his pocket. "Thanks!" When he sat down at the table, he pulled it out and read it over.

"You can actually read that?" Jason asked, scooting as far away from his plate as possible. "That doesn't look like any language I've ever seen."

"Of course not. I just like the typeface." Reiden laughed.

"They can't expect me to actually eat this." Missy said, poking at it with her fork. "This stuff has to be poiso- GAH!" She screamed and fell backwards as the blob extended an arm to snatch the fork out of her hands. It waved the fork around angrily before dropping it and returning back to it's original form. The Loons simultaneously pushed their plates away, except for one.

Renard had grabbed his lump of... stuff and, batting away its waving arm with his free hand, he bit into it. With a small squeak, it flailed wildly a bit before ceasing to move with a sharp -crunch!- as he finally bit it clean through. He chewed rather happily a bit before swallowing the stuff without even so much as a gag. "I don't know what the fuss is all about." he said, taking another bite. "If you bite down hard enough it stays down." He looked over to Missy, who was still laying on the floor. "Are you going to eat that?" The team watched in shocked silence as Renard finished off the plates one by one.

***Confessionals***

***static to Arabelle***

"**Maybe Renard won't be so useless after all."**

***static to Silabus***

"**That looked like something out of a nature show."**

***static***

"That's just gross, dude." Jessica said. "You don't even know what's in there. You could've been eating dog vomit for all we know!"

"I still think it's poisoned." Missy added.

"They can't poison us, I'm pretty sure that's breaking a law." Landon pointed out. "They could get sued big time."

"I'd rather get poisoned then continue living in this misery!" Dan exclaimed, startling the ones around him. He turned around and held his hand out to Jackie, who was in the middle of an arm wrestling match with her food. "I miss you Jackie!" The teen looked up at her name being called, scowled at Dan and went back to trying to beat the blob.

"Piss off, creep!" Jackie shouted back. Lily sighed as she watched them interact. She hadn't paid any attention to her plate since she sat down, too preoccupied with staring at Silabus. He was watching Ren eat with a look of amusement on his face. Amelia noticed and, with a devilish grin on her face, proclaimed

"Oh Lily, you're going to burn holes into Silabus if you keep staring at him like that!" The boy turned to see Amelia chuckling to herself while Lily's face grew red. He waved awkwardly and Lily threw her head down into the table throwing her arms over it. Amelia noticed the glares from some of her team-mates and rolled her eyes.

"This doesn't even look like a normal shade of grey." Fable said, trying to cut into it.

"And what, may I ask, be a more normal shade? I don't think anything edible should be any shade of grey." Misha said, choosing to ignore her food crawling away from her.

"They're just trying to hide whatever slop we're actually eating." Scott grumbled, trying to steel up the nerve to go at the blob with his fork and knife. Brooke decided to try a different approach and picked it up with her hands. She went to take a bite out of it when Chris barged into the lodge, causing her to to jump. The blob flew into the air and stuck itself on the ceiling.

"Hello Campers, I hope you enjoyed your meal!" The majority of the room voiced their disapproval, while Renard was finishing off the last of his team's plates. Chris grinned and pointed to the watch on his wrist. "Now that you're fed, I'm giving you ten minutes to change into your swimsuits for your first challenge!" Jamie was the first one out of the lodge, while all but 2 left in a moderately large group. Nick stayed behind when he noticed Nathan sitting still as a statue, staring at his plate.

"Yo Nathan, you heard Chris right?" The blonde asked. Nathan nodded and did nothing else, leaving Nick confused. "What are you doing then? We gotta go get changed!"

"I'm studying it." Nathan replied. He squinted and after a few more seconds, he stood up and pushed the plate off the table. "I have successfully come to the conclusion that I have no idea what this is." Nick snickered a bit and held the door open for his team mate.

"So, why are you so quiet all the time dude?" Nick inquired, curious to know more about the silent boy. Nathan pondered his answer for a moment and eventually shrugged.

"I've never been one for small talk. It seems rather pointless to me." Nathan responded.

"But you're making small talk right now." The taller teen teased. Nathan rolled his eyes and sped himself up to get to the cabin quicker.

***Ten minutes later***

"Welcome to your very first challenge!" Chris announced as he gestured over the terrifyingly tall cliff. Out in the background, Renard was bouncing on the heels of his feet like the excited pup he was. A few of the braver teens walked towards the edge of the cliff, looking down to the waters that seemed miles away. "It's very simple. You'll all jump off one at a time into the waters below, landing in that tiny circle in the middle. The team with the most amount of jumps wins the challenge and is safe from elimination.."

"Why do we have to land in the smaller one?" Lloyd asked. "There's plenty of space available." Chris chuckled and threw a rock off the cliff. The rock splashed and was met by many sharks, all trying to take a bite out of whatever landed in their territory. Looks of unease spread their way through the campers. Renard grinned even wider, bouncing faster.

"I don't think I need to say much else. Now, let's flip a coin to choose who's jumping first." Chris said, taking a coin out of his pocket. "Raccoons are head, Loons are tails." With a ting, the coin flew into the air, flipping a few times before landing back in Chris' hand. "Congratulations Loons, you're the first up!"

"I want a reflip!" Jessica demanded, rather dramatically.

"It's not that bad sis, no need to make such a fuss over it." Jason responded.

"You jump first then Jason." Arabelle said, looking over the cliff. "Show your baby sister that there's nothing be afraid of."

"Excuse me, but I'm the older twin here." Jessica snapped. "And I'm not about to let him jump until I know it's safe!" Jason sighed but didn't say anything while the two girls continued to argue. Instead, he walked himself over the to the edge and steeled his nerves. He looked behind him as both girls huffed and turned away from each other. The twins' eyes met and before Jessica could yell at Jason to get away from the edge, Jason jumped off.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" The teen screamed as he flailed his arms in a failed attempt to slow his descent. The older twin stood there for a moment in disbelief, but soon snapped herself out of it. She bolted herself to the edge of the cliff and arrived just in time to see Jason land right in the correct circle. Even though she was relieved to see he was ok, she couldn't stop herself from jumping in after him. The younger twin managed to swim out of the way in time to avoid her plummeting into him. As she surfaced, Jason began laughing. "Wow, that was such a rush!"

"Are you crazy?! You could've been seriously injured!" His sister scolded. "Mom said I had to make sure you didn't do anything too dangerous, and I think this qualifies as too dangerous!" Her brother rolled his eyes and tuned out the rest of her rambling. As the boat picked them up and took them to shore, the Loons contemplated who would jump next. The quiet mumbles lead into an awkward silence when no one could decide.

Arrabelle eventually broke the silence. "Fine then! If none of you pansies are gonna jump, then I guess I'll just-"

"Oh! Me! Mememememeeee!" Came ren's voice over his heavy footfalls as he skidded to a stop just before the edge of the cliff. He looked down wondering how exactly he was going to do this.  
Arrabelle was happy that she could delay her jump a bit longer, but as much as she liked the sound of gears turning in her teammate's head, she couldn't help it.

"Renard," she started, looking up at the boy clad in a pair of blue trunks with an orange stripe down each leg, with his ears and tail in their usual place. "I know that you're weird and all, but don't you at least want to take those off before you go swimming?"

"Take what off?" this reply was quick, quizzical, almost absurd.. surely he knew what she was talking about. The back of her mind told her that this would get nowhere fast. " You know what? Nevermind. Have fun." She said with a wry smile.

***Confessionals***

***static to Arabelle***

"**He makes it, I get ahead in this game by that much. He misses, and I'm rid of one of the more annoying losers on my team. It's a win-win for me. Heck, He's probably all bluster! I bet you he'll be as weak-kneed as the rest of those wimps."**

***static***

Ren out stretched his arms and spread his legs as he looked down upon the waters below. he stood there, seemingly frozen in either uncertainty or contemplation. "Hmm..."

Arabelle's haughty smirk turned into a look of surprise as he fell forward. However, Renard was having a great time, with his body spread out like this, his descent punctuated with a resounding "WHEEEEEeeeeeeeee!"

Apparently the wildlife heard him, for a shark leapt up at the water over the circle, jaws agape.

"Oh no!" Lily squealed, covering her eyes.

"He's screwed." Nathan said flatly, crossing his arms.

"Oh! Bonus points!" Ren cried, cocking his fist back and thrusting it down, making solid contact with the shark's snout. With a wet smack, the carnivorous fish was smacked aside as the boy entered the water, coming up for a gasp of air and a triumphant yell as he swam to the shoreline. His team shouted praise and approval down the cliffside and he high fived his team-mates.

Silabus stood at the edge next, and with a quick prayer up to whatever deity was listening, he threw himself off. After Silabus splashed, Reiden jumped off without much hesitation. The boy shouted "WOOHOO!" on the way down, enjoying himself knowing that it was a bit safer than he originally thought. Landon was currently standing at the edge, trying to convince himself that he was jumping off a regular diving board.

***Confessionals***

***static to Landon***

"**Yeah...I might have a slight fear of heights."**

***static***

"Ok Landon, you got this." He told himself, earning a few stares. "You're not about to let some crappy dive get the best of you!" But the more he continued to stare, the harder it got to work up the courage to jump. Eventually he sighed and turned away from the water. "I...I can't do it." Landon admitted, hanging his head in defeat. Arabelle growled and muttered something about him being pathetic. Jamie gave him a half hearted thumbs up as he walked past the remaining members and Landon returned a half-assed smile.

"Sorry to hear that Landon." Chris said, shrugging. He walked over to him and placed a chicken hat on his head. "But, that means you're a chicken, and you have to wear this the rest of the day." Landon voiced his distaste, but was shooed away to the chicken path. Ashley skipped her way up and peered over to see the sharks circling around.

"Aw, look at all the little fishies swimming around!" Ashley giggled, waving down to the creatures who obviously couldn't see her. "HELLO FRIENDS!" She called out. Some of the sharks peeked out of the water to see where the noise came from, looking as confused as a shark could at the tiny waving figure above them. After waving, Ashley took a moment to place her hands together and dove off gracefully. She laughed the way down, clapping rapidly when she surfaced.

"There is NO way I am doing this." said Missy, who started walking towards the chicken path. "I'm not about to be shark bait on national television!" She grabbed her chicken hat from Chris and made her way towards the chicken path. Arabelle jumped in front of her and pushed her back towards the others.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Missy rolled her eyes and pushed Arabelle out of her way.

"Save the tough girl theatrics for someone who gives a crap. If you freaks want your deaths broadcasted to the world then be my guest." Arabelle didn't get a chance to rebuttal as Missy proudly took the escalator down.

***Confessionals***

***static to Arabelle***

"**I was stupid enough to think my team could actually accomplish something. Nope, I've been reminded that I'm stuck with useless worms."  
**

***static***

There were only 3 members left to jump for the Loons. Arabelle was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Jamie to take her turn. Jamie really didn't want to, but was too afraid of the girl behind her to say anything. She twisted her hands together in an attempt to comfort herself and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. It worked...until she looked back down. "I-I don't think jumping would be the best idea…" Jamie choked out. "Sorry but I can't-" The timid teen was cut off by Arabelle running up to her and grasping her arm tightly.

"There is no way I'm having a third chicken on my team!" Arabelle hissed, and proceeded to shove Jamie off. The aggressive camper jumped soon after Jamie made it to shore, ignoring the looks of disgust her team shot her way.

"Ok, so that's 8 jumpers and 2 chickens!" Chris announced. A look of confusion appeared on his features as he counted with his fingers. "Wait, those numbers don't add up." The host turned around to find the last camper laying in the grass. "Dan you do know there's a challenge going on right?" Dan slowly stood up and closed his eyes.

"What does it matter?" He sighed, holding his hand back up to his forehead. "I cannot be the with most beautiful girl on the island, so I might as well be voted off now!" Chris frowned at the dramatics.

"You're either jumping or you're not Dan, let's wait to see how the other team fares before you vote yourself off." The host said.

"I would jump, but alas I would only if Jackie and I were together!" said Dan, who clutched at his heart as if were in serious pain. Chris smacked his forehead and groaned.

"Fine, does anyone from the Raccoons want to switch places with Dan?" He asked, trying to resolve the problem as fast as possible. Lily, who still had her eyes covered, shot both of her hands into the air.

"I'LL DO IT!" She yelled, taking the opportunity to be with Silabus.

"Alright. Lily, you are now part of the Looney Loons. Dan, go to the Ravaging Racoons." Chris ordered, both teens giddy at the team switch.

"Chris he can't do that!" Jackie complained, as Dan instantly went to her side. "That cannot be in the rules!" Chris appeared to have ignored her, finishing up the tally when Lily went straight to jumping off the cliff.

"9 jumpers and 2 chickens. Much better!" Chris clicked his pen and motioned for the first jumper to come forward. "Your move Racoons."

"Hey Dan, how about you jump first?" Jackie suggested, ripping her hand away from his. "It can be a way to prove your loyalty to your new team!" Dan tapped his chin, pondering her words for a moment. She thought she had a plan to get some space, but wasn't expecting Dan to grab her wrist.

"I have an even better idea!" Dan exclaimed, brown eyes shimmering with excitement. He took off in a run, dragging Jackie with him. "Come with me, my love!" It took her a second to realize what was happening, and her eyes widened as they got closer to the edge.

"Wait! He said we have to jump on at a tiiiIIIIIIIMEEEEEE!" Jackie's voice was lost to the wind as they plummeted into the ocean together. Jackie surfaced first, Dan shortly after. Jackie couldn't contain herself from wrapping her hands around his neck and shaking him back and forth. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She screamed as the boat arrived to pull them apart. Dan responded with laughter and an intern was left on the shore to hold Jackie back until she calmed down. Chris chuckled at the antics and made 2 tally marks on his clipboard, making a small reminder to thank whoever chose Dan.

Misha was giggling at something Nick whispered to her and Amelia glared at the two interacting.

***Confessionals***

***static to Amelia***

"**I don't like how Misha is getting all of Nick's attention. Nick needs to be on my side if I'm going to win, which means blondie has to go ASAP."**

***static***

"Hey Nick." Amelia purred, walking her fingers up his arm. Nick turned to her, cutting Misha off mid-sentence. "I'd feel so much better about this challenge if you showed me how to do it." With the flipping of her hair and the batting of her eyes, Nick agreed to jump next.

"No problem, anything for you beautiful." He flirted, sending a wink her way. When he got to the edge, Nick blew a kiss towards Misha and Amelia, then jumped right off. Scott, not wanting to be shown up, went after Nick. He added a bit of flare to his jump with a twist, and landed safely.

As to spark the first flares of a rivalry, Amelia declared she would be the fifth. Before she dove off, she looked directly at Misha. "I hope Nick's as warm as he looks, I'm going to be mighty cold once I hit land." Misha frowned at Amelia's petty words, but still felt it was a good idea to jump straight after. Amelia didn't have much time to enjoy Nick's arm around her, and held back some choice words when Misha took the other.

"Wow Amelia, I guess he is as warm as he looks." The blonde said, smiling at Amelia's obvious disdain.

Up on the cliff, Lloyd pulled Jake to the side, admitting that his swimming abilities weren't up to par. "I know this is going to sound kind of weird, but do you think you could jump with me?" Jake gave him a confused look, and Lloyd sighed. "Not like, _with me_ with me, but soon after so you could help me get to safety?" Jake nodded, sending the shorter boy a reassuring smile. So it went according to plan, Lloyd first and Jake after. What they didn't plan, however, was both missing the circle. Lloyd quickly panicked, and managed to keep himself safe from sharks until Jake got both of them to the beach. They came out mostly unscathed, Jake sitting on the sand to hide the new hole in the back of his shorts.

Fable was "volunteered" to go next, and he stood at the edge completely frozen. He refused to look down, knowing it was only going to make it worse. Fable got his arms to move, setting his hands over his eyes. He took 2 deep breaths and bent down on his shaking legs. "If I die, bury me with my book!" He shouted, jumping off. He landed without a hitch, although his lack of forearm strength made it hard to get on the boat.

Nathan kept a straight face as usual as he looked over, calculating his jump. He did a few air mathematics, checked the wind direction, simple things that most would find useless. When he was done, he walked straight off the cliff, like it was an everyday thing for him. He landed on the very edge of the circle, surfacing with the same bored look.

***Confessionals***

***static to Fable***

"**How...how does he stay so placid? Does that boy feel anything?" **

***static***

Brooke was the last member of the Raccoons, although it was clear she was very against the idea. She gave herself some time to pace back and forth, building up courage and losing it almost instantly. Brooke hated the idea of being the only chicken on her team, even though they would still win.

"Brooke, we're running low on time. You have to jump now or wear the chicken hat." Chris said, pointing to his watch. Brooke took one last look at the cliff, and with tears in her eyes, placed the chicken hat on her head and took the path down. Her team wasn't really mad at her, but she refused to make eye contact or speak to anyone.

***Confessionals***

***static to Brooke***

"**I'm so ashamed! I can't believe I let my fear get the best of me. If I can't jump off a stupid cliff how can I expect to win?" **

***static***

"And the Ravaging Raccoons take the first win of the season!" Chris announced, the team erupting with shouts of joy. "Congratulations, you are all safe tonight." The Raccoons were dismissed, and Chris turned to the others. "Sorry Loons, but for losing the challenge you have to send someone home. I'll see you guys later tonight at the Ceremony."

***Main Lodge***

"I cannot believe we lost!" Arabelle yelled, slamming her fist down on the table. "It was the simplest thing, how could you guys screw it up so badly?" Landon didn't say anything, mortified at how much he failed his team.

"Simplest thing my toned ass." Missy replied, looking at her nails. "He expected us to land in that tiny target or risk becoming shark food, yeah I'll pass."

***Confessionals***

***static to Missy***

"**I'm not worried at all. I have far more to offer my team than that Landon guy, there is no way they are going to send me home over him."**

***static to Renard***

"**So Landon came up to me a while ago and told me the real reason why he didn't jump. Poor guy, can't imagine having that strong of a fear. He made me promise not to tell anyone and I intend on keeping that promise. At least he had a good excuse for not wanting to jump, unlike Missy."**

***static***

"You watched 6 people jump without an issue." Renard pointed out. "There was no reason you couldn't have done the same."

"So did the bag of bones over there, but he didn't jump either." Missy retorted.

"Hey I jumped!" Reiden said, looking up from his computer.

"She meant me..." Landon told him quietly.

"Oh, ok then." Reiden shrunk back into his own world, leaving his team to debate.

"Landon looked like he gave it same thought at least." Lily said, her head resting on Silabus' shoulder. "You just quit on the spot." Missy rolled her eyes.

"I hardly think you have room to talk, considering you weren't even part of the original team." She said harshly.

"But she's part of the team now, and she still saw what happened." Silabus said, coming to her defense.

"As much as I hate all of you," Arabelle began "Ditzy-doo has a point. You both were pansies, but Landon took longer to be one."

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Chef shouted, causing all of the teens to jump. As the Loons shuffled outside, Lloyd sent a small wave towards Arabelle. Arabelle noticed but chose to ignore it, thinking it was for someone else.

***Elimination Ceremony* **

"Welcome contestants, to the first elimination ceremony." Chris started, holding a plate full of marshmallows. "Normally, marshmallows are tasty treats enjoyed around the campfire. Here, they are considered your lifelines, your tickets to the next challenge train." He picked one off the plate and held it up. "If I throw you a marshmallow, that means you are safe. You've all cast your votes, and the one who does not receive a marshmallow will have to journey down the Dock of Shame, hop on the Boat of Losers, leave the island and never come back." He put a pause between his words. "Ever." He emphasized the r, making it clear that he meant what he said.

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to Arabelle." He tossed the marshmallow towards her and she caught it with a smug grin. "Ashley, Lily, Silabus, Jason, Jessica, Reiden, Jamie, and Renard." He called out one by one, throwing each their own fluffy marshmallow. Landon sat in his seat, his nerves causing him to shake like a leaf. Missy looked confident, holding her hand out expecting the marshmallow to land in it. Chris picked up the final marshmallow.

"This is the last marshmallow of the night, whoever receives it gets to continue on in the competition. The other must immediately take the Boat of Losers and leave the island forever. Missy, Landon." Chris said, addressing both the teens. "Both of you refused to jump into the waters, as shown by your chicken hats, which cost your team the win. The final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Landon." Chris said, breaking the tension. Landon practically bounced out of his seat to catch the Marshmallow, kissing it and running to join the others.

"What?!" Missy exclaimed, being pushed towards the Dock of Shame. She planted her heels into the board and flipped around. "You have got to be kidding me! You chose the textbook definition of a space case over me?!" Arabelle chuckled and waved as Missy was thrown over Chef's shoulder.

"What can I say? My 'tough girl theatrics' work on him."

Missy continued to protest her elimination until she could no longer be heard. The Loons were sent back to their cabins and Chris flashed a smile to the camera.

"And thus ends the ceremony! The Loons sent home the first loser while the Raccoons harbor what looks to be the first rivalry. How will the Loons fare in the next challenge? Find out next time, on Total Drama Island!"

**And done! Whew, that took so much longer than I meant it too. I hope you guys liked it because the challenge was an absolute blast to write. There was actually supposed to be a 2nd part like the original, but the chapter was already kind of lengthy and I didn't want to make it too long. You'll have to wait and see if they get rewarded at all. Tell me your favorites if you have any and I highly encourage you to tell me if you're shipping anyone yet. I don't require it and frankly since it's only the second chapter, I doubt there's enough to go on. I just thought it would be fun! See you guys in the next chapter! **

**~Lily. **


	3. Weapons of Mass (Pillow) Destruction

**Almost 2 years later, Totally Dramatic rises from the dead! Sorry it took me so damn long to get it out, I just had a lot of life changes and a bunch of dumb insecurities about my writing and stuff. I recently got over those insecurities and realized, hey I'm writing this mostly for myself, but if other people like it awesome! I have a lot of fun working on this, so I'm not going to give it up! Not that anyone told me to or anything, it was just me being stupid. But enough about myself, let's get into Chapter 3!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island. 22 campers arrived at Camp Wawanakwa expecting a plush 5 star resort only to find out they had been totally lied to. They were divided into two teams of 11; The Ravaging Raccoons and the Loony Loons. Some campers hit it off really well, while others wanted to hit each other off. Their first challenge had both teams jumping off an one-thousand foot cliff into shark infested water. After a bit of camper swapping, the Raccoons took home the gold. The Loons were sent to the campfire and Missy was the first camper to be booted off the island. Who will be booted off this week? Stay tuned to find out on Total. Drama. Island!"

***Theme song which can be found in chapter one plays and ends***

The sun rose, bringing morning to the campground. The campers slept peacefully, dreaming of what they would do after winning the grand prize. Chris walked into view, carrying a megaphone and a mischievous grin. He stopped in the space between the two cabins and raised the object to his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, then brought a bull horn up and blasted it. He flashed a proud smile over the groaning and cursing coming from the cabins, and lifted up the megaphone again. "Alright campers, time to get up and prepare for the day!"

"I'm gonna freaking eat you, Mclean." Grumbled Renard, stretching his back with an audible pop. "It's like 6 in the morning! Who does he think he-" The fox-boy's griping was cut short by an almighty clattering and rumbling from the direction of the Loons' girls cabin.

"Not if Arabelle gets to him first." Silabus quipped, gathering his things together to head to the showers. Renard envied his ability to actually function in the wee hours of the morning.

***Confessional***

***Static to Renard***

"**Silabus must be used to getting up at obscene hours. He's also very alert. I should ask him to help me with that, It'll be a good weakness to cover since Chris seems the type to sucker punch a man with horseshoes in his gloves and a bit of sand in his pocket."**

***static***

"I'll take a megaphone over Jessica screaming in my ear…" Jason mumbled, throwing his blanket off.

"She screams in your ear?" Landon asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yup, or she wakes me up after dipping my hand in water." The blonde boy responded, yawning loudly after.

"No offense dude, but your sister sounds like a bitch." Landon said, rummaging through his bag for his morning supplies.

"Trust me, none taken. Sometimes I'm convinced I did something wrong in a past life and she's my punishment." Renard couldn't help but chuckle and went to give him a reassuring pat.

"Siblings have weird ways of showing their affection sometimes, don't let it get to you." he said as he hefted a bag of his things over his shoulder. " I should get ready. I'll see you guys at breakfast." he said as he exited the cabin.

Ren rubbed his eyes as he walked to the sinks, toothbrush in hand. "Well.. I guess it's not so bad as long as I stay out of every- oof!" Ren fell flat on his rump as he bumped into someone. He slowly looked up but stopped once he saw a few locks of red hair. "_oh no..."_ he thought." _oh no no no!" _Arabelle leaned down into the boy's face. Renard thought the end was nigh. "_Whoooa no no please no!"_

"Good morning, Renard!" came a pleasant, singsong voice from a place that had been just yesterday dripping with all manner of malice and venom. "Are you okay? your tail didn't get all messed up by that fall, did it? It took no time at all for the boy's terror to turn into bewilderment before plunging deep into the realm of all out confusion.

***Static to Renard***

****"**How am I alive?.. What just happened?"**

***static***

Renard kept blinking as she waltzed past him into the the washroom.

"Okay.." he sighed and decided to do his bathing and grooming in the lake. He couldn't handle more of... whatever that was.

"Hey Ren, what-" Misha almost spun as the boy blew by him, vanishing into the brush without a word. He seemed almost in a hurry to get away. "Hmm...maybe I should...no...he's a big boy...dog...person." She mused as she entered the washroom. (Who thought communal sinks was a good idea? At least the latrines and showers were separate) She stopped dead in her tracks. The sight currently before Misha was so incredulous she couldn't even summon the willpower to bring a questioning inflection. The only thing to fall from her lips was a flat " What."

Silabus and Arabelle stood side by side in front of 2 sinks, brushing their teeth in sync with the other. They were swaying their hips side to side, as if there was music Misha wasn't aware of.

Misha brought her hand to her chin, wondering whether to get their attention, or continue observing this most fascinating phenomenon. An even better idea popped into her head, and she ran outside to go get Nathan. Surely he would see this as something of interest. She knocked on the door to the boys' cabin and Scott answered.

"I know you're blonde and all, but Chris made it pretty clear this is meant for the guys." Scott said and went to shut the door. Misha put her hand out to stop it, much to the teen's annoyance.

"I'm just stopping by to see if our fellow competitor Nathan is in there." Misha responded, mentally rolling her eyes at Scott's rudeness. "I found something rather odd that I think he'd enjoy witnessing." Scott turned to check behind him and turned back in a flash.

"Nope. Weirdly enough he's the only one not here." Misha said her thanks and walked back over to the washroom. Whatever was happening there was bound to end soon. And she was right, she walked over the threshold to catch Arabelle throwing her toothbrush and stopping just short of drowning poor Silabus in the sink, who came up with a gasp.

"Nice talking with you, too." he said dryly as he watched her saunter away to the mess hall.

Ren sighed as he set his small bag by the shore. " Finally.. I was starting to think I'd never even find a river or stream, much less a lake." With his clothes thrown about, he let out a content sigh as he submerged into the cool water. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sounds of nature, but the snap of a twig caused them to snap open. He looked around to make sure no one was spying on him, and ended up locking eyes with a polar bear cub. They both stared at the other with equally confused looks. "_A polar bear? In Muskoka?" _He thought, reaching out to touch it and make sure he wasn't just seeing things. It made a noise as Ren began to pet it, and he decided at that moment he wanted it to be his new pet. When was he ever going to get this chance again?

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS YOU SHOULD ALL BE CLEAN ENOUGH REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR FOOD!" The loudspeaker boomed above the pair, scaring the cub away from Ren's grasp.

" Mrrph..." Ren sighed. as he got out of the water, combing himself off as he went for his clothes and made his way back to "civilization."

*"GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!" Lily screamed as today's breakfast jumped into her hair.

Ashley had leapt to her teammate's aid with her trusty lacquer comb. No girl (or guy) deserved a hair catastrophe of this magnitude. " This is gonna hurt a little.. but I think I can get it, You ready?"

"YES JUST GET IT OUT!" Lily cried. Silabus held her hands down when Ashley started combing the goop out, and to the surprise of most when Lily managed to buck Ashley off, Arabelle came over and placed her hands on Lily's shoulders.

"Alright I think I can hold her down, try again!" She shouted over Lily's crying. Ashley, slightly dazed from her landing, shook the stars out of her eyes and started combing again.

"Unholy thing! Let go!" She put a stronger under hand force on her comb, flinging the quasi-sentient gunk from her hair to meet its end on the edge of Renard's teeth. Not quite liking the taste of this one, he promptly spit it out, where it landed on the table with a wet smack and lay there in a lifeless heap. The camper's trays had soon found the trashcan after that.

***Confessional***

***Static to Nathan***

"**Logic dictates that if the likes of Renard spits something out, it -has- to be hazardous to one's health. More importantly, has anyone else noticed that these culinary monsters seem to just flat out die when he bites them?"**

***Static***

Breakfast didn't last much longer after that, and both teams dispersed to relax before the challenge started.

" I still can't believe you punched it, Ren! That was insane!" Landon said, talking to the bunk above him.

Renard was just happy to finally hear his name being shortened. " Not that impressive.. sometimes when an aquatic baddie grabs you, ya have to do a lot more than punch it."

"Sounds rough." Silabus said, turning to face the eccentric boy. "Where exactly are you from?"

He rubbed the back of his head. " Just a small village in Quebec."

"Neat." Silabus replied, sounding genuinely interested. " You speak any french?""

" A little.. my folks mostly brought me up in english since more folks speak it." He replied, smoothing out his pants as he sat up on the bed, his legs dangling over the side. "So.. What do you guys think the challenge is?" He turned his head to Reiden, who had switched out his signature laptop for a tablet.

"Could be anything really." Reiden answered. "I think I heard the chef grumbling about how unmanly it's going to be."

Renard stretched lazily on his bed. "Eh. whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. I'm more worried about Ashley. You really think she's cut out for this kinda stuff? Especially with the likes of Arabelle and Jessica breathing down her neck... Can't be fun. Oh Jamie must have it bad, too." He mused, resisting the smile tugging at the his face. What can he say, petty womanly quarrels were much like fireworks, pretty to watch, but deadly if things are off.

Landon shrugged, brushing his bunkmate's legs aside with a sweep of his arm. " I think our new teammate balances them out quite well.. who knows, maybe she can keep that powder keg stable for a bit."

"That's a pretty tall order." Silabus stated flatly, eliciting laughs from the rest of the boys.

***Confessional***

***static to Landon***

"**Ah ha! I get it! That's a "tall order". It's funny because Lily's short! Ahh, height humor. Kind of nice to not be the punchline for once."**

***static***

"With my sister to compete with, that powder keg is going to blow up sooner than we think." Jason said, rather glumly. "Jessica isn't about to give up her spot as head bitch." He looked up just to see Ren wagging a finger at him. "You really shouldn't put her on a pedestal like that man... it's not healthy for your mind. and it's not healthy for us. You're gonna give us ulcers." He pointed at Jason with two fingers, polite but still firm. "Talk about yourself more, instead.. we're all dudes, so we can boast a bit. Hell, I feel we barely know you, since all ya do is talk about big sis."

"Not to pop your rugged psychotherapist bubble," Silabus began, crossing his arms. " But nobody really knows anybody, except maybe Chris."

"All the more reason to know! Sure it's a competition, but for now, we're working together, shouldn't we get to know each other?!"

"A shark-punching hippie... Now I've seen everything." chuckled Silabus, getting a laugh from the dog-boy across from him.

"I like you already." Ren stated bluntly. He hoped that his teammate would not disappoint in the challenges to come.

"I don't know if it's obvious or not, but I like technology" Reiden said, stashing his tablet underneath his pillow. "I also enjoy long walks on the beach and petting kittens."

"You sound like a bad dating profile." Landon pointed out. Reiden shrugged and laid down on his back.

"I could also say that I have a thirst for power and strive to better than everyone at everything, but that makes me sound less crazy."

" Yeeeah. Good luck with that one." Ren replied, jumping to the floor to get a bit of blood back into his legs.

***The Loon Girls***

"I'm sorry about your comb Ashley." Lily said, offering one of her own. "I have an extra one if you need it." Ashley smiled and pushed Lily's hand back.

"Oh, it's fine! I have a back-up, it's my second favorite." Ashley pulled out a bright yellow comb covered in rhinestones.

"That is the gaudiest thing I have ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on." Arabelle voiced. "I have to shield my eyes from it just to avoid being blinded." Lily shook her head, but decided to ignore the comment.

"I like it, although I'm not crazy about the color."

Ashley shrugged. "It's a little silly, but it works." She said running it through her hair a few times before putting it back. She shot her glance up to Arabelle. "If you're so chic, then what do you use?" Arabelle rolled her eyes and held up her hand. She wiggled her fingers and demonstrated by undoing her braid and running her fingers through her hair.

"Simple as that. I don't understand why girls go out of their way to buy things that your hands can handle." She began re braiding her hair as she finished, tossing it back over her shoulder.

"Well, that may work for you," Jessica began, hanging off her bed upside down. "But some of us want to take proper care of our hair." She snickered at the glare sent her way from the red head.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you blondie," Arabelle responded, brushing a loose piece of strand out of her face. "Your hair is so thin, you'll probably be bald by twenty." The blonde flipped herself over and pushed herself onto her knees.

"Keep talking your shit, see where that gets you." Jessica retorted, steaming silently under the surface at the smug smile that found it's way to Arabelle's lips.

"Guys come on…" Jamie said, peeking out from under her blanket. "Can't we at least try to get along? I mean, it's only the second day."

"Shut it Jamie." Arabelle snapped. "No one was even talking to you" Jamie sighed and found solace under her blanket once again.

***Confessional***

***static to Jamie***

"**I don't like the way Arabelle's been treating everyone, but I've been told girls like her are usually very insecure. Part of me wants to try being nice, but my survival instinct tells me if I do that I might lose my head."**

***static***

***The Raccoon Cabin* **

"So Jackie, why don't you tell us more about your relationship with Dan?" Amelia asked, smirking into her hand mirror. Jackie was laying on her bed trying to catch a few extra minutes of sleep, and grunted when her teammate addressed her.

"There is nothing to tell and you know that." She said. "He's just some weirdo who happens to like me a bit too much."

"Enough to make a fuss about being on the same team as you." Misha pointed out, feeling a bit mischievous. "Are you sure you two don't have a prior history together?"

"If we did, don't you think I would've head for the hills the second he stepped off that boat?" Jackie responded, doing her best to keep her temper down. Misha stood up and walked over to place herself next to the black haired teen.

"How are we supposed to know you two aren't lying because you guys wanted a summer together?" Amelia and Brooke both giggled while Jackie chose not to answer. Misha pushed a curl behind her ear before continuing. "Your relationship could be frowned upon for all we know and you wanted to be away from judging eyes."

Jackie sat up with a quickness that startled Misha. "Damn right our relationship is frowned upon." She growled, scaring the blonde away. "I'M the one frowning upon it, and it's not even a relationship!" Jackie huffed and placed her pillow on top of her head, trying to block out the sounds of her chattering cabin members.

"She's so into him." Amelia laughed. "The weird ones always end up together." Jackie growled, hopped off her bed, walked to the other side of the cabin and thumped Amelia in the back of the head. Amelia turned to meet Jackie's glare and the brunette moved her hand to the back of her head. Her eyes widened as part of it didn't feel the same as the rest of her hair and she clenched her teeth as she returned the glare."You messed up my hair you bitch!" Before Jackie had a chance to respond, Amelia took a weak jab at the pillow, took out her trusty curling iron and bolted for the communal washrooms.

"Anyone else want to comment?" Jackie asked, fluffing the pillow as if it were a weapon. Brooke and Misha both shook their heads, leaving Jackie to lay back down and continue trying to nap.

"I didn't think the team switch would affect us so quickly." Misha commented, taking out her journal to write in.

***Confessionals***

***Static to Brooke***

"**I agree with Amelia about Jackie. And, not to brag or anything, my seasoned RPG skills make it easy for me to pick out future couples! Let me tell you Jackie totally reminds me of this one character who-"**

***static***

"Ok guys, I don't know about you, but my first thought when you see a natural predator isn't 'Oh wow, I should punch that!" Scott started as he slammed the door to his cabin behind him.

"I was starting to think you got lost." Nathan commented, moving his hand across his sketch pad.

"Yeah, we were just about to send Fable out to fetch you." Dan joked, gently nudging the boy in the side. Fable shook his head and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Shut it nerds, I'm in the middle of talking here." Scott huffed and went to stand in the middle of the cabin. "Anyways, like I was saying, who's first thought when they see a shark is to punch it? Fox freak is a threat and he needs to go."

"Isn't that kind of hard for us to control?" Jake asked. "He's on the other team last time I checked." Scott rolled his eyes and went to sit on his bed.

"No duh genius." He scoffed. "Which is why I've got to work my magic on their chicks."

"And what makes you think any of them are going to listen to you?" Lloyd interjected. "Renard may be strange, but he is without a doubt one of their stronger members."

"Not to mention with the Arabelle looming over them," Jake started after Lloyd, "I'm certain whatever "magic" you're using won't compare to the threat of her murdering them in their sleep." Scott only grinned at their oppositions and started cracking his knuckles.

"Don't underestimate my abilities gentlemen. Girls are simple creatures, and I happen to be gifted in knowing how to play them." Scott boasted. "I'll have them following my every word just like that." He flourished the end of his sentence with a snap of his fingers. The ying yang boys exchanged disgusted looks but left the subject alone.

***Confessionals***

***Static to Nathan***

"**If he succeeds, I'll start studying theoretical physics. It's the only way I'll be able to figure how the hell he managed to pull it off."**

***Static***

The loudspeakers crackled and boomed with Chris's voice announcing that the next challenge was starting, and to report to the woods immediately. While the teams were on their way, Scott pulled Jake over the to side.

"So Jake, I think if we work together you and I can both work to get the freak off right now." He said, leaning up against a tree. Jake crossed his arms and sighed, deciding to hear out whatever harebrained scheme his team mate had come up with.

"I'm listening." He grumbled. Scott smiled gleefully and turned Jake around, throwing his arm over his shoulder. The Loons were walking by, and Scott pointed to Ashley.

"You remember Ashley right?" He asked, silently taking joy in Jake's right arm tensing.

"How could I not? She only latched onto me like a parasite." Jake replied.

"Good, so you know that she also thinks you guys are best friends...and how she's not the brightest crayon in the box." Jake rolled his eyes and pushed Scott's arm away.

"Get to the point." He stated flatly. Scott grinned and kneeled down to write the plan in the dirt.

"You get Ashley alone, tell her to throw the challenge, plead her case to Arabelle to get her to vote the freak off instead, and boom." He finished writing and shook the remaining dirt off his finger. "The biggest threat on the island is gone."

"You really think Ashley can influence someone like Arabelle?" Asked Jake, completely skeptical. "If Arabelle knows she threw it because I told her too she'll be gone like that."

"So you tell her not to say anything about you." Scott said. "She'd eat dirt if you told her to." Before Jake could respond, Scott continued. "Besides, with how dumb she is it won't even look like she threw the challenge. It'll just be her being her usual stupid self."

"HEY!" Chef's voice startled the teens. He marched over to and shoved them forward. "You idiots are holding up the show! Let's move!" As they walked with a very angry Chef behind them muttering something about how rude teenagers are, Scott leaned over.

"So are we doing this or not?" He asked in a harsh tone. Jake bit his lip and thought it over for a short while. Eventually, he reluctantly nodded. Scott flashed his smile once more and gave Jake a hard pat on the back.

***Confessionals***

***static to Jake***

"**I really don't want to help Scott, but he gives me a vibe of someone I don't want to cross. I just feel really shitty taking advantage of Ashley like this…"**

***static to Scott***

"**That was much easier than I thought it was going to be, I expected Jake to put up more of a fight. Guess he knows what's good for him."**

***static***

Chris was tapping his foot impatiently as Scott and Jake walked up to join their team.

"It's about time!" Chris said with a glare. "I almost started describing the challenge without you." Jake apologized while Scott just adjusted his shades. Chris's smile returned to his face as he found his way over to a giant box shape covered by a tarp.

"So now that we're all here, it's time to hear about today's challenge!" He removed the tarp, revealing boxes full of white bazookas. The campers "ooh"d as the pristine conditions made them sparkle in the sun. "Every camper will take one bazooka for themselves, then it is your job to shoot and eliminate the enemy team to win."

"Does friendly fire count?" Jackie asked, staring straight at Amelia with an evil grin. Chris nodded.

"Yes it does Jackie. If you shoot your teammates you both will be considered out." Jackie frowned, but shrugged it off. "Ok campers, go ahead and grab your weapons!" The teens rushed by Chris to get a hold of their bazookas, and the teams reformed once everyone had one. Arabelle checked hers and growled.

"What the hell Chris these are empty!" Chris chuckled at her anger.

"Of course they're empty, no one ships live bazookas Arabelle." The host put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, bringing Chef over in a dump truck. "Your ammo has arrived!" Chef pushed a button and the truck dumped it out all over the forest floor. The contestants stared in disbelief.

***Confessionals***

***static to Renard***

"**Is Chris serious right now? THAT'S what we're using?"**

***static to Nick, who is laughing***

"**Oh man, I did NOT see this coming!"**

***static to Arabelle***

"**Renard looked so crushed. I only hope this competition gives me so much more of that cute expression."**

***static***

"We're using pillows?" Misha questioned, tilting her head a bit.

"Yup! Prepare for the most uncomfortable pillow fight of your life!" Chris exclaimed as the teens were stuffing them full. He held an air horn up and chuckled. "When I blow this horn, you guys will have 30 seconds to run in separate directions, during this time you guys may break off into separate sections, identify a team leader, or pick someone to be a meat shield. When you hear the horn again, then you guys must begin hunting the other team. The team with the last member standing wins the challenge!"

Renard looked downtrodden. Here he was, hoping to use live ammo, or at least something funnier.. like eggs or rubber chickens. Dejected, he turned and fired a test shot, watching at the pillow was propelled and absurd speed and hitting a tree with a loud, yet dull -thwmp!- and exploding into a cloud of feathers. Ren's sulking face soon brightened to a wide grin. The sheer spectacle of pegging something with this wonderful contraption was much worth the boring reveal.

"Okay, this is fun again!" A few of the smaller teens looked a bit uneasy at the sight, but didn't have time to dwell on it as Chris blew another air horn signaling the challenge's start. The teams bolted away with Nick leading the Raccoons, and Arabelle leading the Loons.

"To save your pathetic breaths, I'm going to assume the role as leader!" Arabelle called. "Silabus and Renard, you're with me! I don't care what the rest of you do just don't get hit!"

"Jason, you're not leaving my sight!" Jessica said, linking her arm with her brother's.

"Jessica for the last time I'm fine on my own!" He said back, only to be completely ignored and dragged in a new direction.

"Silabus, w-wait!" Lily shouted, cursing her short legs for making it hard to keep up with her taller teammates.

"Jamie, why don't you stick with me?" Landon asked. Jamie only nodded but managed a smile.

"Ashley, care to be my challenge buddy?" Reiden asked, as the two of them were in the back of the group. "I don't think it's safe for anyone to go alone during something like this." Ashley smiled and threw her arm around Reiden's shoulder.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Raiden!" She said. "Oooh, maybe if we find Jake he can be in our group too!"

"Totally!" Reiden responded, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

***Confessional***

***static to Reiden***

"**I'm really glad we have someone like Ashley on our team. This whole "I'm an airhead" schtick she has going on is hilarious!"**

***static***

"I'm going with Nick!" Misha and Amelia yelled simultaneously, followed by their groans.

"I'm sorry ladies, I'm afraid neither of you can come with me." The tall jock said.

"Why not?" Amelia huffed. "Are you trying to say you don't like me Nick?"

"Of course not baby," Nick started, shaking his head. "But I'm a big guy, which in turn makes me a big target. People are going to come after me first, and I don't want to put you two in any danger."

"Can't argue with that I suppose." Misha said, with a loud, dejected sigh. Amelia frowned, but said nothing else on the matter.

"Jackie and I will of course go together." Dan proclaimed, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"I really think you should ask if she wants too before you go around claiming things." Nathan protested.

"I can handle this myself, thank you very much." Jackie responded, still giving Nathan an appreciative nod. She turned her head towards Dan. "Dan, I think we should do what Nick's doing. It would keep us both safe." When Dan opened his mouth to respond, Jackie cut him off. "If we win this challenge it will gives us more time to...be together." She finished with a visible shudder. The boy pondered it for a moment, and nodded in agreement.

"Beauty and brains, I got the best of both worlds." He said, letting go. "Alright, just don't get hurt ok?" Jackie rolled her eyes and told him.

"They're just pillows Dan, what damage could they possibly do?"

"I believe the best strategy would be for all of us to go it alone." Nathan said. "That way, they will have to pick us off one by one, and have no chance of getting 2 for 1 shot."

"Plus, Chris never said anything about needing everyone to participate." Scott added. "Nick, Jake, and I can go out sniping while the rest of you hang low."

"Why only you 3?" Brooke asked. "FPS may not be my best genre, but I'm still a pretty good shot!"

"And she's small, which makes her fast and nimble." Jake pointed out. "She can run in and hit them before they even know what's going on." Brooke blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't really say I'm fast but-"

"Fine, she can shoot too." Scott interrupted.

"I'm not going to sit around waiting for people to come pick me off." Lloyd complained.

"Whatever then." Scott groaned. "Excuse me for trying to make a game plan!"

"If it makes you feel better Scott...I'm on board with just hiding out." Fable said to him. "This...isn't really my forte...like at all." Scott, while still irritated, gave Fable a warm smile.

"It does. It's nice to know SOMEONE gets it." He responded. Fable felt his cheeks grow warm and quickly turned away.

The blaring horn came over the loudspeakers, and both teams switched to game mode. Fable found a circle of bushes to hide in, while the rest of them spread out to look for Loons. The first few minutes were uneventful, until Arabelle, Silabus, Renard and Lily found themselves at a lake...the same lake Renard was bathing at earlier that morning. Renard snuck away from the group when no one was looking, hoping to locate that polar bear.

"This is actually kind of fun." Lily whispered to Silabus. "I feel like I'm a secret agent or something!" Silabus smiled and straightened himself up.

"Agent Lily, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to blast the enemies with our top secret PMD, knocking them out of our way to the grand prize." Lily held up her weapon with a confident grin.

"Easy peasy. Those Raccoons won't know what hit them." The two continued their light chatter, much to Arabelle's annoyance. She picked up her pace to get farther from the couple, but stopped when she heard footsteps to her right. She crouched down and slowly approached, chuckling when she saw Dan whistling a tune, walking alone completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"Ripe for the picking…" Arabelle said, readying her aim. Before she could pull the trigger, a loud 'BOOM' came from behind her. She ducked to avoid Dan seeing her when he looked over, but he shrugged it off and continued walking. The redhead found her way back to the others, glaring at Lily who's bazooka was smoking. Lily shrunk back, and Silabus put an arm between the girls when Arabelle walked over.

"You better have shot someone." She snarled. Lily gulped and held up her free, shaking, hand.

"N-not exactly…"

"Then what the hell did you shoot at?!" Arabelle barked.

"I-I saw something move in the corner of my eye and I thought it was a person but it turned out to be a squirrel I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Lily cried, now crouching down holding her bazooka up as a shield.

"Seriously?! You blew my cover over a damn squir-" Arabelle's sentence was cut off by a purple pillow slamming into her, sending her flying to the left. Silabus quickly readied his weapon and shot in the general direction of it's origin.

A good few yards away, Jackie ducked behind a boulder as the pillow burst against the rock, sending a plume of feathers into the air. The near miss didn't scare her, truth be told, she was ecstatic.

" Yes! Yes! Right in her face!. God, after this is over, I need to get that pillow, see if it has a makeup print on it!" She said, kicking her feet in glee as Dan returned fire, ducking beneath the boulder as well.

***Confessional***

***static to Jackie***

"**Oh Man, that was totally worth using Dan as bait! I just wish that the return fire had got him, too."**

***static***

"As much as as I love to see your smile, I don't think we should stay here, Jackie! They Might pin us down if their teammates decide-" Dan was cut off by the -kachunk!- of a launcher being primed, the thing hissing as its air compressor got to work.

"If we decide to flank you? That would be a shame." Reiden stood before the two, his phone attached to the barrel and functioning as a sight as he aimed at Dan. Ashley soon crept out of the bushes behind him and trained her sight on Jackie.

Rieden didn't bother with any more theatrics. He had a job to do and he was gonna do it. He pulled the trigger.

Dan leapt to his feet, but he didn't stay there for long, the pillow hitting the hapless boy square in the mouth. ***Confessional***

***static to Jackie***

"**This day just keeps getting better and better."**

***static***

Reiden fell to the floor and went prone, anticipating Jackie to shoot back, only to find that Jackie was already gone.

"Damn..." He said under his breath, looking around to see that Ashley had also disappeared. He took a moment to listen for any footsteps around him, then ran back into the bushes when he deemed it was safe. He assumed Jackie had seen Ashley and retreated with Ashley chasing after her.

*****Jamie and Landon*****

The two didn't share any particular desire to go full blown hunting out the gate, so they took some time to walk around and admire the scenery. Aside from running away from an angry swarm of bees, they were enjoying themselves to a degree.

Landon would try to initiate small talk, but Jamie would seldom respond, and when she did it was usually 1 or 2 words long. He felt bad for her, she looked truly miserable to be here. He was still trying to get over his embarrassment from the last challenge, but outside of that he was happy to be here. Sure, it wasn't exactly the safest place to be, but never in a million years would he have imagined being picked.

Jamie appreciated Landon's friendliness, but she just wasn't in the mood to talk. She was still incredibly angry with her mother and sister, and wondered if anyone else had to deal with this kind of shit. Her mind briefly wandered back to Arabelle, but she quickly waved those thoughts away. Even if Arabelle shared similar problems, Jamie was probably the last person on the island she would ever think of talking too...if she thought to talk about them at all. And who knows? Arabelle could just be a generally terrible person. After all, you didn't necessarily need a sad backstory to push someone off a cliff into shark infested waters.

Jamie didn't have any more time to dwell on it, as a pillow narrowly whizzed passed her and knocked Landon over. Jamie stared in shock as Landon groaned in pain, frozen where she stood. She knew she needed to run, but she couldn't get herself to move. She quickly ran through all her options of where to hide, and decided to dive into a nearby bush, leaving her bazooka behind in her frenzy. She held her breath as the shooters emerged into the clearing.

Scott came through first, bazooka readied. Lloyd staggered in behind, recovering from the recoil of that shot. The two made rounds looking for the other body they noticed, and Scott let out a huff while he lowered his weapon.

"Damn it, they must have gotten away!" He turned to glare at Lloyd. "I told you not to fire until I was ready!" Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me for trying to get a 2 for 1, they looked like they were perfectly aligned so I went for it."

"Well they weren't were they?" Scott hissed. "If you had just waited for my order we would've actually GOTTEN a two for one!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes again and chose to ignore Scott's theatrics. Something about this scenario felt off, and he couldn't place his finger on it. Landon had been dragged out of the game by Chef, taking his bazooka with him. So why was there one just laying there on the ground?

"Hey Scott." Lloyd said, crouching down to examine it. "Whoever the 2nd one was, they left something important behind." Scott stopped his pouting to join Lloyd by the bazooka. A grin spread across his features and he picked it up, shoving his other one onto Lloyd.

"Isn't that just unfortunate for them?" He laughed, brandishing it proudly. "I only wish I could see the face of the coward this belonged to."

Jamie, still hiding in the bush behind them, felt a spark of anger at his words. Sure, she accepted she _was_ a coward, but to hear someone say it so condescendingly was infuriating. She noticed the pillow that took Landon out of the game was mere inches from where he landed, which was just slightly behind where the other competitors stood. A crazy idea popped into her head, but would she be able to make it over there without alerting them? She looked around her surroundings, spotting a nicely sized rock within reaching distance. Jamie picked it up and squeezed, building up the courage to commence her plan.

She'll show them what this coward could do. With all the might her shaken nerves could muster, she threw the rock far to her right.

Both boys heard the rustling, and both of them readied their weapons. After sharing a glance, Lloyd moved closer towards the noise, with Scott keeping the homeless bazooka close by. Jamie used that distraction as her cover, and slipped out of the bushes. She quietly snuck up to the pillow on the ground and swooped it up. There was no going back now, and with a new fire burning within her, she ran towards Scott and swung with all she had. Scott heard the footsteps but couldn't react in time, and the sudden force of Jamie's swing pushed him forward, stumbling past Lloyd. Lloyd spun around and aimed, surprised to see Jamie holding a used pillow with a look of triumph. Knowing her circumstances, he wish he didn't have to take that away from her. But this was a competition, and he wanted to win. With the pull of the trigger, Jamie was hit square in the stomach and she fell on her back.

Lloyd couldn't help but snicker when Scott regained his balance. "She got you good didn't she?" Scott grumbled about his jacket getting dirty, but was cut off by the loud speaker crackling on.

"AND WITH THAT, ANOTHER TWO ARE OUT OF THE GAME!" Scott perked up at that news.

"I guess our team isn't full of screw ups after all!" He went to pick up his bazooka, but Chef yanked him off the ground before he could get it. Scott knew what this meant and began protesting. "She didn't shoot me, she swung the damn thing!" Chef chuckled at Scott's look, and began walking off with him.

"She hit you, that's all she had to do!" Scott's protests got fainter and fainter, until they could no longer be heard.

***Confessional***

***static to Lloyd***

"**All I can say is wow, I don't think anyone saw that coming. But if it's Jamie's plan to act helpless to blindside us, she probably shouldn't have blown her cover on day 2."**

***static to Jamie***

"**Holy shit that rush I felt running up and hitting Scott was amazing. I can't believe that actually worked!"**

***static***

As Jamie and Scott were dropped off at the loser tent, Jamie's high wore off and suddenly she realized what she had done. She could see the repeat of her hitting Scott on the tvs set up, with the 3 others watching in pure bewilderment. Jamie then became _very _aware of Scott's presence to the side of her, and for some reason logic can not explain, she looked at him. The look of pure malice received shook her, and she only looked away after Scott mouthed to her.

"You're. Dead."

***Jason and Jessica***

"Shit Jess, did you hear that?" The boy commented, pressing his back up to a tree.

"Sure did." She answered, mirroring her brother on a different tree. "I hope that was our team getting a couple of knockouts." And as if he knew that was his cue, Chris' voice came over the loudspeakers.

"AND AFTER THAT AMAZING TURN OF EVENTS, WE HAVE 2 DOWN FROM THE RACCOONS AND 2 DOWN FOR THE LOONS!"

"Damn it!" Jessica moaned. "I wanted us to win this one clean."

"At least it wasn't us Jess."

"Very true." Jessica said with a nod. These woods weren't that dense, so it was easy for her to scan her surroundings. Jessica knew that she had to stay vigilant, lest the pair meet an untimely end by pillow. She also knew that she had to stay vigilant for the _both _of them, seeing how Jason could get lost in his head at any given moment. Something had been bothering him for months prior to getting accepted into TDI, and no matter how much Jessica pushed, he would shake his head and tell her that he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Jess, I think I hear something." Jason whispered, crouching down. Jessica followed suit, a bit surprised that he managed to catch something she didn't. By focusing on the sounds, she too heard what Jason was talking about. Footsteps.

"It's coming from that direction." Jessica stated, pointing her finger towards a small opening in the trees. The two went prone, the grass providing decent camouflage to them. The two waited, holding their breaths in anticipation. Was it going to be a team mate? Was it going to be the enemy?

One could almost feel the disappointment radiating between the twins as Reiden walked past them, distracted on his phone like usual. Jessica started to get up, but Jason quickly shoved her back down as another figure came into view. Nathan was slowly stalking behind Reiden, preparing his canon for the blow. Jessica glanced over at Jason, who gave her an understanding nod. Jessica picked her bazooka up and fired straight at him, acquiring a direct hit as Nathan fell over. She pumped her fist in the air and turned to high five her brother, when the sudden force of a pillow sent her tumbling over. Jason quickly turned his head and readied his aim, only to take one of his hands to stifle his laughter. Reiden must've gotten spooked by the sudden fire, and through pure instinct alone, fired back and smacked Jessica. He tried to hold his laughter in, but couldn't manage and started busting up. Jessica glared at him as she picked herself up and dusted off her leggings, only to hear Chris over the loudspeaker announcing the 3 new eliminations.

"Oh, you've got be kidding me!" Jessica groaned, as she realized she was out from being hit by Reiden and in turn he was out for friendly fire.

And as the day trudged on, the campers were slowly dwindled down until there were only two left. Fable, who was reminded by a loudspeaker announcement that he couldn't hide forever, and Jason, who did remarkably well at taking the enemy out with Jessica breathing down his neck.

Over at the loser's tent, every camper was greeted with an instant replay of their elimination on one of the many screens. Reiden could only attempt at making an awkward joke as Jessica was staring daggers at him when their eliminations were being broadcasted. Arabelle had to held back by 4 people when Jackie walked in and taunted her, and Amelia could only groan when watching herself walk straight into a pillow straight from Silabus. Lily was currently crying in the corner, absolutely mortified that after mere minutes of escaping Arabelle's wrath, she tripped and ended up shooting herself. Silabus hovered over her, wanting to comfort her but not entirely sure how to do it. Renard was doubled over in laughter, taking almost too much delight in Scott's elimination at the hands of Jamie, with his new baby polar bear by his side. Everyone questioned him intensively when he showed up at the tent with it, but Renard would only say he found it in the woods and nothing else. Renard technically wasn't even eliminated, he just happened to find the tent after obtaining his new pet and decided to just stay, much to the chagrin of Arabelle. Chris decided it would make for better team drama and allowed it. Nathan was sitting on his own by the far edge of the tent, observing one camper in particular. His elimination by Ashley didn't even bother him all that much, he simply accepted he was out. He didn't find himself worrying about whether or not Fable was going to be able to pull it out, Nathan was mainly focused on himself. It was only the 2nd challenge, and Nathan pulled his weight. Therefore, win or lose, he felt he was safe. Jamie was currently trying to question Ashley about how she was able to take out so many people, but Ashley kept changing the subject.

Jason wasn't sure where he had and hadn't looked anymore. After being out in the woods for so long, everything started to look the same. He knew he was the last one for his team, and the last thing he wanted to do was let them down. He kept himself motivated by the thought of Jessica easing up off him if he won, proving that he could handle himself. He wracked his brain, trying to remember what Fable even looked like. Being the last one to arrive on the island meant he had to see everyone in a blur of faces, and trying to remember the order in which everyone was called for teams was proving to be a fruitless effort. "_I guess I'll know him by him being the only other human wandering these woods." _Jason thought to himself.

Fable was a nervous wreck. He had found a wonderful place to hide, and was enjoying the time out of the challenge to catch up on some reading. He was expecting his team to get the challenge done without much trouble, but when he found out he was the last one for his team, he felt his stomach drop. He couldn't even throw a dodgeball, how the hell was he supposed to shoot someone?! The only way he was getting out of this one was pure luck and he knew it. He only continued to freak himself out by the thought of getting voted out if he lost, and having to say goodbye so soon. Fable had almost choked on his dinner when he found out he was accepted, was that near death experience going to be for nothing?

"God, we're screwed." Scott groaned, burying his hands into his face. As he watched his team drop numbers, he grew more and more restless at the idea of his team actually losing. Jake stayed away from Scott the best he could, as he was unable to hold up what he and Scott had planned. While searching for Ashley, Jake got blasted out and thankfully Scott said nothing to him when he arrived. He hopes Scott wouldn't ask him to try it again on the next challenge, but Jake knew at the back of his mind he would.

"Your brother better not fuck this up." Arabelle hissed. Jessica sent a death glare over in her direction, but chose not to respond. She had complete faith in Jason...well, almost complete faith.

Fable had only gotten more frazzled, as his own false alarm with the wildlife caused him to fire. He knew that whoever was left must have heard it and that they were on their way to shoot him in the face with a deadly pillow. He knew he had to think of something, and fast. He noticed a tree to his left had enough leaves to be a decent hiding spot. After figuring out a way to get his bazooka up with him, Fable decided to wait, knowing a surprise attack would be his best chance at winning.

Jason had indeed heard the blast, and began to run in the direction the sound came from. This was it, he was going to win the challenge for his team! He was so excited by this thought, that he didn't really think about how dumb it was to be charging head first into what was likely a trap. Much like his teammates waiting at the loser's tent, he was ready for this challenge to be over and done with. He slowed down when he saw a clearing in the trees in front of him, and crouched down low. The element of surprise would be essential here, and he needed to keep as quiet as possible.

From atop his tree, Fable could see Jason approaching him. However, even with the shot right there waiting for him, he couldn't even bring himself to lift his weapon. Jason didn't seem to know where he was, and he could almost hear his teammates screaming at him to take the shot. So why, oh why, was this so difficult for him? He could think of one _possible _reason, but he quickly shoved that out of his mind. Fable didn't need THAT kind of distraction right now. Shifting the bazooka to his other arm caused the leaves to rustle ever so slightly, and he froze. Shit, he was sure to be found now!

Jason was about to leave the area after a quick scan turned up nothing, but then the leaves rustled. With reflexes he didn't even know he had, he quickly aimed his bazooka towards the noise and came face to face with the remaining Raccoon. Poor guy looked like a deer caught in headlights, and Jason almost felt bad about how easy this was going to be. He was aiming his weapon when a sudden BANG from somewhere in the woods scared him, causing his aim to skew and his pillow to whack into the tree trunk instead of his original target. Fable jumped as well, but came to his senses faster. He grabbed his bazooka, aimed and fired.

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNND THAT'S THE GAME. RACCOONS WIN THE 2ND CHALLENGE!" Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing Fable the winner. Jason was looking up at the sky from where he landed after the pillow knocked him over, silently wishing for him to be taken by an animal then and there. Before he really had time to think about anything else, Chris was then yelling over the speakers for the Loons to make their way to the campfire for their 2nd elimination ceremony.

***Confessional***

***static to Fable***

"**I-I WON! HOLY MOLY I WON!"**

***static to Jason***

**Jason has a defeated look on his face, and just stares at the ground the whole confessional, occasionally shaking his head in disappointment. **

***static***

****Elimination Ceremony****

"Welcome back Loons." Chris started with a mischievous smirk, holding a plate full of marshmallows. "2 losses in a row isn't really the best way to start off is it?" None of the Loons were in the mood to retaliate, but Chris took enjoyment at the image of steam coming out of some ears. Jamie actually felt pretty confident, as she received many compliments for her work and even a "good job on not screwing up" from Arabelle. Lily continued to sniffle, still not entirely over her embarrassment. Silabus began to reach his arm over her shoulder, but chickened out and took it back.

Chris picked a marshmallow off his plate and waved it around. "If I throw you a marshmallow, that means you are safe. You've all casted your votes, and the one who does not receive a marshmallow will have to journey down the Dock of Shame, hop on the Boat of Losers, leave the island and never come back." He cocked his arm back, ready to throw the first one. "Jamie."

Jamie practically lept out of her seat to catch it. "Silabus, Arabelle, Jessica, Jason, Landon, Ashley." With the final marshmallow left, Reiden and Renard looked at each other.

"Reiden," Chris began. "If you're eliminated tonight, it's because you took a teammate out and yourself, putting your team at a severe disadvantage." He then focused his attention on Renard. "Renard, if you leave tonight, it's because you abandoned your team in order to pursue something non-related, putting them ANOTHER man down."

***Confessional***

***static to Reiden***

**Reiden is twisting his hands, not appearing to be confident in himself. "Ok, so I know I might have accidentally shot my own team mate, but mistakes happen right?!"**

***static to Renard***

"**I can't believe this. I mean, sure I didn't do anything really, but at least I didn't get out for friendly fire!" The polar bear in his lap looks up at him and Renard pets him. "It's ok Kelvin, we'll be fine." Renard isn't sure who he is reassuring.**

***static***

"The person who is staying tonight is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Renard." Chris said, tossing the marshmallow towards the larger male. Reiden deflated slightly, but he got up and faced his team.

"Guess I deserved it." He admitted. He looked towards Jessica, who was still shooting daggers his direction. "I am sorry you know, I really didn't mean to shoot you." Jessica had no time to think of a response, as Reiden was whisked away by Chef. Jessica then turned her attention her brother beside her, who still looked pretty upset about the whole event. She sighed and placed a comforting hand on his back, and he shot her a weak smile.

"Well there you have it folks!" Chris Mclean exclaimed towards the camera. "The Loons sent home yet another camper, while the Raccoons are looking pretty solid with 2 challenge wins in a row. Will Jamie's streak of bravery continue? And how will Fable deal with all the attention from winning the challenge? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!"

**THERE. I DID IT. I FINALLY HAVE CHAPTER 3 OUT AFTER 2 FREAKING YEARS. OH MY GOD THE ENDING IS TRASH I APOLOGIZE BUT I WAS JUST SO ITCHING TO GET THIS DONE ONCE I FINALLY REALIZED WHAT I WANTED FROM THIS AHHHHHHH. I SWEAR IT'S NOT GOING TO TAKE ME ANOTHER 2 YEARS FOR CHAPTER 4!**

**I really do apologize for the super rushed ending but GOD this chapter was going to be ridiculously long if I kept it at the pace I was going and I wasn't ever going to want to finish it because I had SO MANY PEOPLE left to eliminate. So therefore, I got the best of both worlds! **


End file.
